Sick Of Secrets
by AshesOfTheSage
Summary: Kyo has hidden feelings for Yuki and tries to get his attention. Does Yuki have the same feelings? strong language. R&R YukiKyo
1. Nothing Else Matters

I do not own any characters of Fruits Basket, their respectable owner is Natsuki Takaya.

"Nothing Else Matters" belongs to Metallica

enjoy! :3

**KYO**

_God, today is slow as hell... _Kyo checked the clock. _Finally!! Time to leave. _The bell rang and everyone got up. I went to my locker, changed my shoes, and got all my homework I had to do. I was about to run out when ....CRASH.

"Watch it you stupid cat!!" I had bumped into Yuki in my attempt to rush out of school. "Fuck you", I mumbled. "What?", Yuki said coldly. "Nothing... just get outta my way". I started walking. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Kyo, fuck **you**" said Yuki after punching me really hard in the gut.

"Son of a bitch!!" I yelled as I walked away. I didnt fight back. For some reason I didnt like the feeling of hurting him anymore. I used to spend many sleepless nights wondering why. Now, I just try to forget about it.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

That really did hurt! I put my hand on my stomache to try to make it feel alittle better. I looked up to see a brown haired girl standing there.

"Kyo?! are you ok?!" she looked worried.

"Im fine. Dont worry about me", I said.

"Are you sure, you look like your in pain!" she just couldnt let one go.

"Im fine, alright? Now lets go home?"

"Ok!" We walked home together.

"Where is Yuki?" I didnt even realize that I had asked.

"Oh, he told me that he had to stay after today" A look of curiosity appeared on her face.

"Oh..."

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

It was almost dinner time. I was hungry. But not just for food. _God! What am I thinking?! _I was sitting on the roof day dreaming about what happened today with Yuki and how I wouldve liked to appologize for bumping into him. _Am I going crazy?_

"Hey, Kyo! Dinner time!" I heard his voice and quickly snapped back into reality. I looked down from where I was sitting and saw the boy with perfect silver hair and beautiful mauve eyes that I could just get lost in forever.

"Hello?!" he caught me staring.

"Ok!! I'll be down in a minute!!" I yelled.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I sat down at my usual spot. I couldnt help but notice Yuki glancing over at Tohru. For some reason that made me mad. "Ahem" I faked a cough. No one noticed. I did it again, only alittle bit louder. Nothing. _What the hell? _Now, I just started "choking".

"Gasp! Kyo are you alright?!" Tohru said worriedly. Yuki just looked at me with a semi-worried look. I collasped to the floor pretending to catch my breath. Tohru got up and tried to cradle me but then I transformed. POOF. _Oh great..._

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

"Oh no!! Kyo, Im so sorry!!" she panicked. I glanced at Yuki who had a 'your pathetic' look on his face.

"hmph" I ran upstairs before I could transform. _He wasnt even at the very least concerned! What if I died?! I wonder just what he would do if I ever died... would he just show up to my funeral because were family? And why am I even thinking about such stupid things?! _POOF. I transformed back. I got dressed in my pajamas since it was late anyway. I trailed downstairs. Everyone was finishing up. I sat down and tried to finish my dinner as quickly as possible so Tohru didnt have to wait for me to finish to clean the dishes.

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters

After dinner I went back up to my room to get to bed early. I was stopped by the dog who was standing by the stair case.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I complained.

"I saw what you did at dinner"

"Well, excuse me for choking"

"Not that, you were trying to get Yuki's attention".

"No, I wasnt!!" I yelled

"Its pretty hard to choke on rice". He went to his study and shut the door quietly. Shigure was catching on to me.

---------------

---------------

Alright, thats it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review me and tell me what you think. Ok, bye.


	2. I Hate Everything About You

I do not own any characters of Fruits Basket, their respectable owner is Natsuki Takaya.

"I Hate Everything About You" belongs to 3 Days Grace

enjoy! :3

**YUKI**

Today was a normal, boring day. _2 minutes till we leave. _I started drawing on my notebook. The bell rang and everyone ran out the door. I walked down the hallway, when I saw another student whos on the student council team.

"Hey Yuki, i just found out that were staying after today". He told me.

"Your kidding!" I hated staying after. "Ok, I'll be there in a second", I sighed.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every room they kept awake  
By every science scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still dont miss you yet

I had to find Ms. Honda to tell her that I couldnt walk her home. I went down to the locker room to meet her.

"Ah! Yuki there you are!" She smiled.

"Ms. Honda" I said, "Im sorry but I just found out that I have to stay after today." She had a sad look on her face.

"Oh no, really, its ok!" she faked a smile. I felt bad. I was just considering skipping out on the meeting til....CRASH.

Only when I start to think about it...  
  
I...hate everything about you  
Why...do I love you?  
I...hate everything about you  
Why...do I love you?

"Watch it you stupid cat!!" I bumped into that cat trying to get to the meeting.

"Fuck you" I could kinda make out.

"What?"

"Nothing... just get out of my way" he started walking. I relized what he had said. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No, Kyo, fuck **you**" I told him before punching him in the stomache.

"Son of a bitch!!" he yelled. Then he walked away.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I start to think about it...  
  
Only...when I...start to think...about you...I know  
Only when you...start to think...about me  
Do you know...

I finally made it home. I couldnt get Kyo's face out of my mind. He looked kinda sad when I punched him. That kinda made me feel bad. Which made me more pissed off. Maybe I should just apologize for hurting him like that. _Am I going crazy? _

I went into the kitchen to see Tohru. She looked really pretty today.

"Ah! Yuki there you are!" she smiled, "How was your meeting?"

"Oh...alright i guess" I sighed.

"Dinner's ready!" she cheered, "can you get Kyo? hes on the roof."

"Ok" I told her without fuss. I found my way to the ladder that leads to the roof.

"Hey, Kyo! Dinner time!" I called up. I saw him look down and just started staring at me. He seemed to have things on his mind.

"Hello?!" I yelled aggrivated.

"OK!! I'll be down in a minute!!" he yelled.

I...hate everything about you  
Why...do I love you?  
You...hate everything about me  
Why...do you love me?  
  
I...hate...you...hate  
I...hate...you love me  
  
I...hate everything about you  
Why...do I love you?

The three of us sat down shortly followed by Kyo. I couldnt help but keep my eyes off of Ms. Honda. She was so extravagent.

"Ahem" I barely heard.

"AHEM"

"Caugh, caugh, caugh" that sounded like someone choking. It was Kyo. Stupid cat...

"Gasp! Kyo are you alright?!" Tohru said worriedly. Then she got up and tried to comfort Kyo. POOF. He transformed.

"Oh no!! Kyo, Im so sorry!!" she panicked. All I could do was look at Kyo who looked pathetic. He let out a "hmph" and ran upstairs.

Kyo came back 10 minutes later in his pajamas. He was trying to finish his dinner quickly. I helped Ms. Honda clear the table.

AUTHORS NOTE:

ok i hoped you liked it. srry if the chapters are too short. tell me what you think. ok bye!


	3. You Give Love A Bad Name

I do not own any characters from Fruits Basket, they are all (c) Natsuki Takaya.

"You Give Love A Bad Name" is property of Bon Jovi.

Enjoy :3

**KYO**

_I need to forget. I can't go on...i can't go on wanting him. I can't go on needing him. I can't. Asshole, making me go all poetic now. Geez! _Kyo lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Its 4:56 am. I'm up but I can't get up. I don't want to. BEEP. My alarm clock sounded. I hit it to make it stop ringing. I felt the urge to get up finally. I took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin...", I mumbled. I went over to the TV.

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

A while later Yuki came down. He greeted Tohru and sat over by the TV as well.

"Good morning...." I cant believe I said that!! He stared at me like I was crazy. I turned away. Ashamed.

We ate breakfast and ran out. I was really not in the mood to go to school. Just then I saw something that made my blood boil. He was talking to....her....smiling....laughing. I had nothing against Tohru, of course. I guess you can say I love her. She's really an amazing person.

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

I asked to go to the bathroom during class. I actually decided to go up on the roof to relax. I was turning the hall and bam, there he was.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"None of your business!" He yelled back.

"Fine.. I see where this conversations going..." I scowled.

"Wait." huh? what did he want with ME, the stupid cat?

"Can we talk...?" He asked with an insencere voice.

"Alright.. now what?!" I stammered. We both sat on the roof together. He looked at me seriously. Did he...maybe... feel the same way for me as I do him?

"Whats up with you these days?" My dream shattered.

"Huh?!"

"You dont seem 'yourself' lately"

"Why the fuck do you care?!" I screamed.

"I dont. Ms. Honda does." He said. Damn... "she asked me if I knew anything."

"And......?"

"Thats it. So, whats wrong?" He asked me. I couldnt tell him obviously.

" What makes you think I'd tell YOU?!"

"Cause If you dont I'll kill you" Yuki got angry," Stop worrying Ms. Honda."

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

What have I done? Now Im worrying Tohru...Why is she in this mess anyway?! She had nothing to do with it.

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye  
  
You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

During dinner Shigure kept on smirking at me. It was really annoying. I secretly flipped him the middle finger.

"Hey, Kyo!! Thats not very nice", he laughed. Asshole.

"You forget!! There's a lady present!!" He sneered." And Tohru!"

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelled.

Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

AN: srry it was so short!!!!!! i promise to make the next one longer. Expect to see Yuki's "evil side' in the next chapters....hehe BYEE!!


	4. Time Is Running Out

SICK OF SECRETS ch.4

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

"Time Is Running Out" is property of Muse.

ENJOY :3

**SICK OF SECRETS ch.4**

**YUKI**

_What the hell does that cat think he's doing?! That moron's been looking at me all day! AND IT'S ONLY THIRD FRICKIN PERIOD!! _Kyo sits one seat behind me in the next row. I can feel his gaze on me. It kind of makes me nervous and self-conscious. I was afraid to cough.

5 minutes later.... He's STILL doing it...!! I can tell because I finally got the courage to look over my shoulder. It's obvious he wasn't listening to a word sensei was saying.

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Anything to get away from that cat.

"Hmm? Yea, sure." I walked quickly out of the room.

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

I was walking through the halls. I spotted a familiar white haired boy. "Haru....what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Ah", Haru said and gave me a hug. I never like being hugged. "What am I doing out here? What are YOU doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk..." I sighed. I asked him first!

"I had a dream last night". I stared at him with a dull expression. "Anyway... you were in it...". I didn't like the sound of that. The last dream of his that I was in didn't turn out so well...for me at least. "Don't laugh, ok?" Oh god...

"Ok", I agreed.

"Ok...it was weird... It was you, me, Kyo, and Momiji. We were at an amusement park. We broke into two groups for some reason; it was you and me, and Kyo and Momiji. We went on this weird ride that went upside down and you were screaming! It was so funny!" he began to laugh.

"Ok...well i'm going to go..." I started walking.

"NO WAIT!!" he stopped me.

"What..?" I was already taking too much time to go to the bathroom.

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

"I wanted to tell you the rest of my dream..." he said. Then an idea popped in my head!

"Why don't you come back to Shigure's with me so you can tell me then?" I said. Maybe if I was with Haru, Kyo would back off.

"Ok! Wait for me outside, kay?" He seemed excited. He looks kind of cute when he smiles.

"Alright!" I left.

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

I went outside and stood by the gate. I remember Ms. Honda telling me that she had to work right after school today. So it's just going to be me, Haru, and Kyo. Just then I saw a glimpse of orange. Please don't be Kyo.

It was Kyo. Always my luck.

"Hey", he said. I didn't greet him. And that didn't feel right. Its mean, I know.

"Where's Tohru?" he asked looking around.

"Work." I answered. I turned around facing the other way. Kyo started to extend his reach.

"What's wro--"

"Yuki!" Haru called walking over. Kyo threw his hand down.

"Hey", I answered.

"Ready? Let's go" We started walking.

"Wait... Haru's coming too?" asked curious Kyo.

"Yuki didn't tell you?"

"noo..." said Kyo getting mad.

The rest of the walk was basically ignoring Kyo. Haru talked a lot, mainly to me. A couple times he'd turn around to face Kyo and say things like 'why aren't you talking?' or 'sup?' It hurt me a little, to see Kyo like that. Then I thought 'what would Ms. Honda think?' I don't like myself this way.

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

And our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Me, Shigure, and Haru sat around the table listening to Haru's dream. _I wonder what Kyo is doing... _AND WHY DO I EVEN CARE?!

"So then we all stayed at some weird hotel. Kyo and Yuki got a room, and me and Momiji got a room", he continued.

"Hahaha!! Yuki and Kyo!!" Shigure laughed.

"Why?" I wondered. Why me and HIM?

"I don't know, it just happened", he smiled, "I was cooking dinner for me and Momiji, then you guys came in and asked if they could eat here. I said it was alright. Then out of nowhere YOU came waltzing in!" he said pointing to Shigure.

"Me?" asked Shigure.

"Yea! And you had a Grammy award thingy and a robe and cigar and was yelling, ' Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momitchi! DARLINGS!' and then you just walked out", he finished.

"... Are you done?" I asked.

"Yup!" he smiled. How his dream started at an amusement park and ended at a hotel is beyond me.

"Hah! I sounded so devanare!" Shigure sneered.

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

And our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

"Are you sleeping over?" Shigure asked Haru.

"Can I?" he asked nicely. There was no school tomorrow anyway.

"Of course you can!" said Shigure. Just then I had the weirdest vision. Would Kyo ever come in my room at night? Now I'm just acting paranoid. But still...

"You can sleep in my room if you want". It was a little daring, but I didn't care. Haru's face grew red.

"If you don't mind!" He seemed over-joyed. I hope he doesn't think I'm leading him on or something.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hallo. Yay! I finally uploaded! lol jk. Tell me what u think.


	5. You Know You're Right

SICK OF SECRETS ch. 5

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

"You Know You're Right" is property of Nirvana

ENJOY :3

**SICK OF SECRETS ch.5**

**Kyo**

For some strange reason I couldn't help but look at him. He was so... I don't know what... I don't know what to think of him. I often came up with a crazy idea that I was in love with him! But... what then..? Is there maybe someone I can talk to about this? Tohru. Wait, no. That would be weird. She might think I was talking about her or something. And it would be a cold day in hell when I talk to that damn dog about it! But I guess I might not have any other options....

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm? Yea, sure." He walked quickly out of the room. What's he in such a rush for?

**I will never bother you  
I will never promise to  
I will never follow you  
I will never bother you**

Never speak a word again  
I will crawl away for good  


School was finally over. Where's Yuki? And why was that my first concern? I walked outside and looked around. Ah. There he is, standing by the gate. He looked like he was looking for someone. Tohru, maybe? I walked over to him.

"Hey", I said. He just looked at me with no answer. There was a slight pain in my chest.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked looking around.

"Work." he answered. He turned around facing the other way. Then it would be just me and him. I started to extend my reach so I could rub his shoulder.

"What's wro--"

"Yuki!" Haru called walking over. I threw my hand down.

"Hey", Yuki answered.

"Ready? Let's go" They started walking.

"Wait... Haru's coming too?" I asked.

"Yuki didn't tell you?" said Haru.

"noo..." I said getting frustrated.

The walk home was boring as hell. Yuki and Haru seemed to be acting like fast friends. I thought Yuki was annoyed by Haru because he would always flirt with him.

"Say something, Kyo", Haru said turning around, walking backwards. Yuki didn't turn around. He continued looking forward.

"Shut up", I said pissed off.

**I won't move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
Always knew it would come to this **

Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to fail

Pain  
You know you're right 

Everyone else sat around the table listening to Haru telling them some stupid story. I went in my room and layed down on my bed thinking things over.

I think Yuki hates me.

More than usual, anyway. But why now? I've been being so nice to him. And what's with Haru? Maybe they're.... Nah. Yuki loves Tohru not Haru. Why should I care anyway?

**I'm so warm and calm inside  
I no longer have to hide  
There's talk about someone else  
Sterling silver begins to melt**

Nothing really bothers her  
She just wants to love herself 

It was getting late. It was already 9:34. I went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey Kyo", said Haru. I jumped.

".... hi?" God, he scared me. What's he doing sneakin' around here like he owns the place? And what's he still doing here?!

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem so... I don't know..." Haru said concerned.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm staying the night", he smiled. What!?

"Why?!" I yelled.

"Ask Yuki, he invited me to stay over", he said calmly.Yuki invited him to?! Why?! Why would he...? Maybe they are... No! I refuse to believe it! I pushed Haru out of my way and ran in the kitchen hoping to find Yuki.

And there he was, as I had expected. He was wearing a white shirt that was ten times his size, and boxers. He was pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Ah..." he noticed me.

"What the hell is Haru doing here?!" I yelled. He gave me a cold stare.

"None of your business", he said. That wasn't good enough.

"Tell me!"

"... Why do you even care, anyway?" I don't know what to say...

"I... just... don't like things that happen out of my knowledge..."

"Well... there's alot of things that happen outside of YOUR knowledge", he smirked. That damn rat...

**I won't move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
Always knew it would come to this**

Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to fail 

I layed in my bed, awake. I hugged my pillow. The only thing I could do to drain out the fact that Haru was in there with him, was to think about master... Where did he go? I was starting to doze off until...

"Stop it! Hahaha!" I heard Haru shout out. That shot me right out of my slumber. What were they doing?! I have to know...

**Pain   
You know you're right **

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Happy now? I made the lyrics in bold so you wouldn't get confused as far as the story goes. But... it looks better that way. lol. I'm a dork. This is my favorite fic I made so far. **Surprise, surprise **was in fact, THEE STUPIDEST THING I EVER WRITTEN!! lol. **It's That Time Again... **was fun to write, and fun to read. **Halloween At The Sohma's **is weird and unexpected... I was thinking of something to write and since it was so close to Halloween, my fave holiday, I just HAD to write it. And lastly, **Katze und Ratte **is just plain... fun. I wanted to make a mix of romance and comedy. Oh, and yes, their SOPPUSED TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER!! That's why it's so funny! (haha). Ok, enough of my meaningless jammerings... On with the story!! ---- cyaaa!!


	6. Last Train Home

SICK OF SECRETS ch. 6

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

"Last Train Home" belongs to Lostprophets

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS ch. 6

**YUKI**

It was now 9:19 pm.

"I'm home!" said Tohru as she walked through the door.

"Welcome back", I greeted.

Tohru started taking her shoes off and scampering through the door. "I'm sorry I took so long to get home, I was just so held up at work and all."

"It's alright, Ms. Honda." She looked so tired.

"I'm going to bed. Good night everyone", she smiled and yawned. She went upstairs to go to sleep.

"Does she usually talk so much?" asked Haru. I nodded. He smirked.

**To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take  
**

9:32

"I'm thirsty. Do you want some tea?" I asked Haru.

"Nah. None for me", he shook his head.

"Alright." I went in the kitchen to make me some tea.

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today **

9:34

I heard Kyo run downstairs. I knew it was him because he always skips every other step.

"Hey Kyo", Haru said. Kyo jumped.

".... hi?" He sounded like he had really scared him.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem so... I don't know..." Haru said concerned.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked seemingly changing the subject.

"I'm staying the night", he said.

"Why?!" Kyo yelled.

"Ask Yuki, he invited me to stay over", Haru said calmly.

Soon after I noticed Kyo standing in the kitchen staring at me with an angry face.

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love **

"What the hell is Haru doing here?!" he yelled. I gave him a cold stare.

"None of your business", I said.

"Tell me!" He just wouldn't give up.

"... Why do you even care, anyway?" He looked stunned, not knowing what to say.

"I... just... don't like things that happen out of my knowledge..." I never heard him say big words like that before. For Kyo, 'knowledge' was a pretty big word in his dictionary.

"Well... there are a lot of things that happen outside of YOUR knowledge", I smirked.

**I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here **

I went upstairs in my room where Haru was. He was sitting on my bed when I came in.

"You tired?" he asked me.

"Not really... are you?"

"Nope!" he smiled. He has a sweet smile. Unlike Kyo who never smiles. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles... "This is going to be fun! I never slept in here before!" he fell back onto my bed cuddling with my pillow. What a freak. Heh.

"It smells just like you...sweet", he huffed into my pillow.

"I smell sweet?" I have no idea why that was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Yea, very" He closed his eyes. He looked really... cute laying there.

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today **

Haru still laid there in a sleeping kind of mode. I walked over to him. For some weird reason I just wanted to lay down next to him and sleep together with him.

...Am I gay?

I sat down on the bed next to him. I could hear him breathing. I extended my hand, not knowing where I was going for. I quickly took my hand back and mentally punished myself. So I just poked him on the side a little.

"Mm..." Haru moaned a little. I wanted to go to sleep and just forget about everything that's been happening lately. I poked him again only this time a little harder.

He smiled. I think he was enjoying all the touching. What a weirdo... I poked him even harder. I wanted to sleep in my own bed and he wouldn't let me! I thought for sure this time he would get up. But to no avail.

"Haha!" He was laughing?!

"C'mon, get up"

"Oh, come on! There's plenty of room on your bed for both of us!" Sleep together?!

"I don't think so." He looked really sad.

"Pleeeease!!" he pleaded. I really would hate for him to have to sleep on the cold floor...

"Fine..." I sighed. He smiled.

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love **

"I'm bored..." Haru tugged at my shirt.

"Go to sleep!"

We were lying in bed. Me, trying to sleep. Him, trying to get on my nerves.

"Wah?! But... I'm... not tired..." he sobbed in my ear. He put his arm around me.

I gently pushed him off. I really don't like it when people try to hug me... Except Ms. Honda... I always wanted to hug her but never could cause of this God damn curse.

He put his arm around my waist this time. What is he trying to do? I pushed him off again. This time it was obvious that I really didn't want him to touch me. He grunted madly in my ear. Then I remembered.

Black Haru.

I didn't want him to go black or else I'd never get any sleep! So I went along with him and let him hug me. Just for tonight...

Just for tonight.

**Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love **

5 silent minutes passed... I was almost asleep until...

"Haru!" He was tickling me! I'm trying to sleep here! He just laughed. I tried pushing him off again, but felt it best if I didn't.

All this laughing and tickling made me burst into laughter. Damn him...

"Ahaha!!" I cackled. Then turned around and started to tickle him back.

"Stop it! Hahaha!" Haru yelled pretty loud.

God, I hope no one heard...

**But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again  
**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Why, hello readers! Well, I for one think this story is coming out pretty good. What do you think? haha. Well... ok... On to the next chapter!


	7. Hysteria

SICK OF SECRETS ch.7

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

"Hysteria" belongs to Muse

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS

**KYO**

"Stop it! Hahaha!" I heard Haru shout out. That shot me right out of my slumber. What were they doing?! I have to know...

I exited my bedroom and tailed down the hall to Yuki's door. I put my ear up to the wall to hear everything. Usually, I wouldn't stoop so low as to eavesdrop, but in this case...

"Get off me, you loser!!" Yuki quietly called. What the fuck was going on in there?!

At that moment I just lost it. I slammed open the door. What I saw next shattered my heart completely.

**it's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah i'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out**

"Yuki?" I said speechless.

Haru was on top of Yuki with his shirt off. I grew furious. I don't know what got to me the most, the fact that he's growing so close to Haru, or that I'm jealous.

I've never been one to admit my jealousy.

"Kyo, what're you doing here?!" Yuki seemed to be panicking. I felt the anger rise.

Without really thinking, I grabbed Haru's wrist and threw him off the bed. He slammed his back on the ground pretty hard.

"DAMMIT, KYO?!" Haru yelled as he tried to get up.

**'cause i want it now  
i want it now  
give me your heart and you soul  
and i'm not breaking out  
i'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control**

Haru's pupils got smaller and darker. His black side.

"BRING IT ON, YOU DAMN CAT!!" then the door slammed open. It was Shigure.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shigure yelled. I was about to fucking kill that son of a bitch Haru.

"Kyo!" Shigure called and held me back. Yuki held back Haru. "Would you two stop it, already?!"

"What the hell, Haru?! You ALWAYS gotta get your way?!" I screamed.

"Yea right, Kyo! At least I know what I want!!" That did it.

With Shigure holding me back like he was it was easy to do a high kick to Haru's jaw.

Bam!

**it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly cold within  
and dreaming i'm alive**

"Son of a bitch!!" Haru yelled after getting one in the jaw.

"Kyo! Stop it!" Yuki yelled. I stopped. This was enough.

Minutes later Haru calmed down to his white side. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Haru. Just go to bed", Shigure said patting his shoulder. Then he gave me one of those threatening looks. The one that meant 'don't ever do that again'. Shigure exited.

I felt the no longer need to stay. So I ran out.

"Kyo! Haru, wait there", Yuki said running after me.

**'cause i want it now  
i want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and i'm not breaking down  
i'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control**

"Kyo!" I stopped. Waiting for an explanation. "Kyo, nothing happened, I swear!"

"Why should I care, anyway?" I said not looking at him. I couldn't face him. Not after all that.

"Haru... he was just playing around."

"...."

"Kyo! Would you just look at me?!"

He turned me around to look at him. I was ashamed to look; I had tears in my eyes. He looked worried.

"Kyo..." Yuki whispered. Then a door opened.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked sleepily. I quickly diverted myself from her so she wouldn't catch me crying.

"N-nothing, Ms. Honda. You can go to bed now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" She turned and went back in her room.

"I'm... going to bed" I said and went in my room.

And that was it. The final word of the night.

I still couldn't sleep, though.

**and want you now  
i want you now  
i'll feel my heart implode  
and i'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey, everyone. Thank you for reading this far. I hope your enjoying my story.  
I got another review:

From: kortni( )

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! SICKO KyoxTohru is MUCH MUCH better...freak

oh my god. lol. I remember putting something about Kyo/Tohru shippers in my livejournal. ) Anyway, I have a question for you, kortni. Why do you even read my stories? Id imagine you wouldn't have enough time in the day to worry about Yuki/Kyo. Or is it that you're having doubts about K/T?

As, I said in my livejournal. I do not dis-like Kyo/Tohru. But, what I dis-like is people who try to force their own will upon others. Just because YOU like K/T doesn't mean everyone HAS to.

"Freak"?... I've heard that one before! haha. Be more creative with your choice of words next time.

(sigh)**  
**

****


	8. Butterflies And Hurricanes

**Sick Of Secrets ch.8**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

Please people, if you don't like, don't waist my time and yours reading it.

"Butterflies And Hurricanes" belongs to Muse.

ENJOY :3

_SICK OF SECRETS ch.8_

**YUKI**

"Stop it! Hahaha" Haru yelled pretty loud.

God, I hope no one heard...

Haru sat on top of me, pinning me down. He even felt the need to remove his shirt! _What the hell is he thinking? _I really hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea again.

"Get off me, you loser" I played along.

**change,  
everything you are  
and everything you were  
your number has been called  
fights, battles have begun  
revenge will surely come  
your hard times are ahead**

But to my luck, someone did hear. The door slammed open. There stood Kyo.

"Yuki" he said speechless. Oh my god! He probably thinks we were having sex or something!

"Kyo, what're you doing here" I said panicky. Kyo grew with anger.

He ran over to my bed and grabbed Haru by the wrist and literally threw him off.

BAM.

Haru really hit his back down hard on the floor.

"DAMMIT, KYO" I could tell Haru was getting to his bad stage. Just like that, he snapped. Black Haru. "BRING IT ON, YOU DAMN CAT"

**best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now**

I heard my door open again. It was Shigure. He looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on here" Shigure yelled. Kyo moved up ready to punch the shit out of Black Haru.

"Kyo" Shigure called and seized him before he could lay a paw on him, as I did with Haru. "Would you two stop it, already"

"What the hell, Haru! You ALWAYS gotta get your way" Kyo screamed.

"Yea right, Kyo! At least I know what I want" What does that mean...?

With little strength, Kyo jump-kicked Haru in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch" Haru yelled.

"Kyo! Stop it" I yelled. They actually stopped. Awhile later Haru calmed down into his white mode.

"What happened"

"Nothing, Haru. Just go to bed", Shigure said patting his shoulder. Then I noticed he glared at Kyo with threatening dog eyes. He left.

Kyo slowly breathed out and blinked a couple times. I saw him ready to escape this scene. He ran out.

"Kyo! Haru, wait there", I said running after him. The last thing that I wanted was Kyo thinking I was fooling around with Haru.

**change,  
everything you are  
and everything you were  
your number has been called  
fights and battles have begun  
revenge will surely come  
your hard times are ahead**

"Kyo" he stopped. Waiting for an explanation. "Kyo, nothing happened, I swear"

"Why should I care, anyway" he said not looking at me.

"Haru... he was just playing around."

"..."

"Kyo! Would you just look at me" I shouted, aggravated.

I forcefully turned him around to look at him. He appeared to be too ashamed to look; he had tears in his eyes.

That worried me.

**best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now**

"Kyo..." I whispered. Then a door opened.

"What's going on" Ms. Honda asked sleepily. Kyo quickly diverted himself from her so she wouldn't catch him crying.

"N-nothing, Ms. Honda. You can go to bed now" I said.

"Are you sure"

"Yea" She turned and went back in her room.

"I'm... going to bed" Kyo said and went in his bedroom.

That was the end.

**don't,  
let yourself down  
don't let yourself go  
your last chance has arrived**

The next morning at breakfast...

Kyo didn't come down at all. I knew he was awake, he never sleeps past 8. Even on weekends.

Maybe I should check on him? No... It was pretty much already too uncomfortable to see him after last night.

For both me, and him.

**best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey people. Thank you so much for reading this far. I'm honored.

Psst. If ya like Kyo/Yuki then check this out! My story "Katze und Ratte"! Very Funny!**  
**

**  
**


	9. The Winner Takes It All

**Sick Of Secrets ch.9**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't bother reading.

"The Winner Takes It All" is property of ABBA.

ENJOY:3

_SICK **OF **SECRETS _ch.9

**KYO**

"I'm just gonna skip breakfast today..." Kyo murmured while turning over in his bed. There was no way in hell I'm going downstairs where he is...

Someone knocked on my door. I should just pretend to be asleep.

"Kyo?" Tohru whispered. I stayed silent. Hoping she would leave me alone.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What!" I yelled aggravated.

"U-umm... I was, uh, just seeing if you were feeling good...umm... do you want me to take your temperature?"

"Go away."

"Right! I'm sorry!" I heard her walk down the stairs.

**I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play**

They should just give up... I don't ever want to leave my room again... I heard more footsteps, this time coming up the stairs. My door slid open. I think it was Haru. I couldn't make out the image for my cover was over my face. Whoever it is... they better leave.

"Kyo. Get up." It was Haru.

"Fuck off."

"You can't sleep forever..."

"Watch me."

"Kyo!" He walked towards my bed and sat down next to me. "I don't like you like this..."

"I don't like you period."

"Oh, come on." He patted my shoulder. "You know I care about you... that's why I came up here."

"When are you leaving?" I pushed him off my shoulder.

"Soon, soon. But until then... I wanted to talk to you. It's important." His voice became more serious. I just know this was going to lead to what happened last night. I'm not ready to confront itjust yet.

I heard a car pull in.

**The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny**

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" I poked up from my sheltered bed.

"I know you were uncomfortable with me sleeping over last night..." He paused. "But... I want you to know... there's nothing going on between me and him." He looked sad. He covered his eyes with his hair and averted his face. Was he going to cry?

"Are you okay?" I asked, not really caring either way.

"No."

"Haru! Ha'ri's here to pick you up!" Shigure called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Hatsuharu replied. "I'm going now. See ya later." He got up and trudged towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again." He shut the door.

**I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules**

What is up his ass? Why did he look so solemn? Was he actually going to cry? For some reason, I really wanted to find out. I got up, put my school uniform in a backpack, and threw some clothes on and ran out the door. I practically flew down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"I'm going with Haru. I won't be home tonight." I ran out the door.

**The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.  
**

Hatori's car was already slowly pulling out of the yard. I ran to catch up and banged on Haru's window.

"Open the door!"

"Kyo?" Haru opened the door, car still moving. I slid in and slammed the door.

"Would it kill you to stop the car!" I yelled up front.

"Your so reckless, Kyo." Hatori sighed.

"Kyo, what are you doing?"

"I'm not staying in that house tonight." Haru looked kind of happy.

"Yay! Slumber party!" Haru sang jokingly.

"Whatever..."

**But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed**

We pulled up to the main house. I hate this place. Everything about it, the scent, the look, the sounds, everythingreminds me of haunting memories that are better off forgotten.

"What made you want o come here, anyway?" Haru asked.

"Just... " I paused," No reason." I stepped out of the car.

I followed Haru to his room and set my bag on his bed. He gestured me to take a seat at his coffee table in the center of his room. I did so.

"Can I ask you something?" Haru looked down at his feet; hair covering his face.

"Okay."

"Have you ever been in love?"

I thought about it for a while. I don't know how to answer that. I've been having these feelings that some might consider affections but... I'm not sure if thats what I really feel.

"I'm not sure."

**The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all**

"Let's do something fun tonight!" Haru gleed.

"Like what?" What could we possibly do tonight?

"Let's get down on the town!" He laughed, striking a pose.

"Huh?"

"Rock 'n Roll all night, and party everyday!"

"Make sense, will you?"

"Let's go out!" He yelled, slapping my head.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!"

"I did..."

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." I started walking out, anxious to leave his boring chamber. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Hold it right there, kitty-kitty", he smirked evilly.

"What?"

**I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...**

"Kyo... You look fucking awesome, man!" He grinned.

I wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had "You Mess With The Cat You Get The Claws" written in red on it. I had really baggy black pants with chains, and a spiked choker.

Haru wore a short sleeved black shirt that had said "Smile. It confuses people", fishnet shirt under that, an upside-down pentagram neckless,and baggy black with purple seamed pants.

He stood in front of his mirror while applying eyeliner to his eyes. I never saw a man put on make-up before... Then again, it is Haru I'm talking about. He turned to me.

"Come here."

"I'm not putting that shit on." I crossed my arms.

"Aw, come on. You'll look hot." He grabbed me and shoved me against a wall. He started putting it on me. I felt his warm breath on my face as he concentrated on my eyes.

"There. All finished."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked... good. I actually liked it. I'm not saying it's something I'd want to pursue in the future... it's just good to know that I have options. These clothes were really comfortable.

"Okay! Let's go have some fun!"

Authors Note:

Hello everyone. I wrote this chapter in like 3 hours. From beginning to end. I feel proud of myself. Because I really wanted to get a new chapter out for this story since I created a new one that's taking a lot of my time. So, I'm happy I had time to work on this. My other story is pretty much well in demand. Haha. I had the nicest review for **What I Love About You**. They said it was there most favorite Furuba fic they ever read, and she read a lot of them. It made my inspired to type more. Thank you to EVERYONE who actually enjoys reading my stories. It helps so much.

**  
**


	10. Pain

**Sick Of Secrets**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

"Pain" belongs to Jimmy Eat World.

Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS ch. 10

**YUKI**

After breakfast I decided to go out to my secret base. I helped Tohru with the dishes and headed outside. I was about to turn around to look up to Kyo's window to see if I could see him but I quickly changed my mind. I walked through the shadowy forest to find my gardening tools next to my vegetable garden. Still how I left it the last time.

"Now... which are ready to be picked today?" I studied the carrots and the turnips. None were ready to be picked yet.

I took a seat by a tree. The shade felt nice.

_Kyo was crying..._

When I approached him in the hallway the other night... he was crying. It scared me. I had never seen Kyo like that.

**I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.**

I'm just going to forget about it. Pretend it never happened.

I heard a car pull up. It was a black car with tinted windows. Must be Hatori coming to pick up Haru. I was considering going back to the house to say good-bye but I was too caught up in the peaceful tranquility that was my secret base. I felt myself grow tired. I'll just close my eyes for a minute.

"Open the door!"

I was startled. Was that Kyo's voice? There was Hatori's car again. I could only make out an image of the passengers in the back seat. Looked like Haru and someone else.

Kyo?

Did Kyo go with them? But why would Kyo possibly go with Haru?

**Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.**

I got up and walked back to the house. This time I looked up at Kyo's window. The shades were closed. Were they always like that? Maybe he's just sleeping?

I opened the front door and took my shoes off. Kyo's shoes were missing. Perhaps he had left after all? I trailed down the hall and turned to Shigure's office.

There was Shigure, sitting at his desk typing on his laptop.

"Shigure, did Haru already leave?" I asked.

"Yes. He just left a couple minutes ago with..." Shigure was distracted by something on his computer screen.

"With...?" I said anxiously.

"Oh. Sorry. He left with Kyo." So it is true!

"Why'd Kyo go?" I asked.

"No idea," Shigure lifted his glasses to the top of his head, "He just up and left all of a sudden."

"But I thought he didn't like Haru."

"Why do you care so much? I thought you hated him." Shigure looked up at me with those accusing eyes of his.

"I...I don't! Why would I care about what that stupid cat does anyway?" I left.

**It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
Nevermind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.**

I went to my room and accidentally slammed the door. What is the damn Shigure thinking? He doesn't know what he's talking about! Damn him! I lay down on my bed, trying to fall back to sleep. No use. I'm awake now. I hate Sundays...

I was thinking of what to do with my spare time. I already went out to the base. Tohru's probably busy. Kyo's not home. Shigure's being an ass.

It was then I realized... I had no life outside the house. I'm usually home, at my secret base, or at school.

My god... I've turned into a loser.

"I need friends..." I sighed. I let out a weak laugh. I'm going crazy in this place.

**I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Everytime I quit**

It got darker out.

Rather than laughing at my own expense, I started to draw. At first my imagination was completely blank. I never really thought about art. I walked over to my window and sat on the window sill. The view was pretty interesting.

I started drawing everything that I saw. The trees, the pond, the dirt road... At first I didn't like how it turned out. But then I started getting more into detail. The leaves weren't just ovals, they were leaves. The pond wasn't just a circle, it was water. The more I got into detail, the more I was proud of myself at the nearly accomplished piece.

**Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.**

"Yuki?" Tohru knocked on my door.

"Hm?" I answered. I was already way into my picture.

"Um... could you possibly go out to get something for me? I hate to ask but I can't get away right now." I opened the door.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Could you get some more green tea? We're all out."

"Okay."

"Thanks." She smiled.

**I can't let it bother me.**

I picked out one of the last boxes of green tea that was left. I brought it to the cash register and paid for it.

"Thanks" I said and left.

I looked at my watch. 10:38 already? I better hurry back. If I don't then I won't get much sleep so I won't be ready for school tomor- YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER! I punished myself for being such a school nerd.

I walked down a few doors where I was at the dodgy end of Tokyo. Mostly Drug dealers and prostititutes hang out this late at night.

"Yo, man! Your outta your mind!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Kyo?"

**It takes my pain away.**

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Hey readers. Hah, I left it on a kind of cliffhanger there, didn't I?

Salena-Jagonashi  
this is really good plus this chapter was also really funny! glad to know you FINALLY updated! please do it agian soon! i BEG YOU! lol

Ashesofthesage

Thank you! Yea, sorry about the wait. I have other stories needing to be uploaded too. :P

SailorMSoldier  
w00t! Kyo in eyeliner! w00t-ness:)

Ashesofthesage

Hehe. I love guys in eyeliner, too! especially Kyo! He'd be hot... er... Thanks for reading!

IkI   
i read you story in like 1 hour the whole thing and thats saying something cause i'm a slow reader whith a short attention span please update soon i wanna know what happens next :P this is one of my fave stories, acually probbly my fave story please update i love it :P

Ashesofthesage

Wow! Thank you so much:blushes: There not THAT good, are they? haha. Thank you so much for reading!

unheard screams  
woo. kyo's dressing like a fag. heh heh. so is this gonna be kyoxyuki or kyoxharu? well anyway please continue!

Ashesofthesage

...a what? Why would you call Kyo a fag? Is it because he's wearing a little make-up or he's dressing punk-rock? Please dont insult the characters with your choice of words. It's not Kyo/Haru in any way. There just hanging out like friends. I guess it's because there in such a vulnerable stage in their lives, that they just dont want to be alone. And who better to be with than a person who goes through the same thing as you do (the curse). Please stay tuned until the end for further questions.

Yea... so next is chappie 11...

**  
**


	11. Taking Over Me

**Sick Of Secrets**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

No like, no read.

"Taking over me" belongs to Evanescence

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS - ch.11

**KYO**

Haru and I sneaked out. I remember Haru practically cracking up when he backed up into a bush and fell in it. He really is hopeless...

"Alright let's go!" Haru said after jumping over the last wall landing safely on the sidewalk.

"Just where ARE we going anyway?" I asked.

"Come on!" Haru ran.

"Wait!" I ran after. He kept running but stopped at the bus stop.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Mm... every now and then." He shrugged.

"How long are we staying out, anyway?" I asked, "We have school tomorrow, you know."

"We... do?" Haru turned and looked at me.

"Yes! We do!"

"Just kidding, I know..." he waved.

The bus came. We stepped in and Haru paid for both of us. No one else was on the bus. We took a seat in the back.

**you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...**

After about a couple of stops the bus almost completely filled. Every time the bus stopped I just imagined Yuki getting in. But that's just crazy. Sooner or later we arrived in Tokyo. The city lights were amazing!

We stopped in front of a restaurant. Me and Haru got off. Along with a few others. We started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, you'll see." Haru sneered. I gulped and decided to just go with him anyway.

At the end of the street we stopped at a building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's a club for minors." he smiled. We went in the big front door. Inside was pretty dark with florescent lights. There was a dance floor, DJ, and a bar. Besides us, there were about 20 other people. We took a seat at one of the tables at the far end wall.

"You want something to drink?" Haru asked as he stood up.

"Sure. I'll take a soda," I said. Haru began laughing.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"They don't have soda's here," Haru said, "They serve alcohol."

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

"Are they even allowed to do that?" I was shocked.

"As long as no one knows, then, yea." Haru smiled. I thought for a second.

"Get me what you're having." Haru left for the bar. I wonder what Yuki is doing right now. He's probably asleep. Is he upset that I left? Does he even care? Does he even know?

I wonder if he still hates me. We have gotten pretty close to each other during the year. It helps that we live in the same house, go to the same school, and practically hang out with the same people even though their Tohru's friends. And of course, Tohru. She helped everyone get closer to each other. If only Yuki would just once look at me the way he does Tohru.

"Here we are!" Haru sang as he slid my drink across the table and stopped right in front of me. This was my first alcoholic beverage. Shishou never kept liquor in his house when I was still living with him. And Shigure keeps his locked up in his room.

Haru looks like he's been doing this sort of stuff for awhile now. He took a big sip.

"What is it?" I asked examining the glass.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade!" he shouted. Then laughed at his loudness. "Try it. It's good."

I brought the cool glass up to my lips and took a tiny sip of it. It tasted like lemonade but different. Much different. It wasn't really strong, but it sure did the trick.

**have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then**

"Before, why did you ask me that question when we were in your room?" Haru looked at me weird. Confused.

"What question?" he asked before taking another large amount of 'lemonade' in his mouth.

"'Have you ever been in love?'" I repeated.

"Ooh... THAT question..."

"Yea..." I took another sip, this time larger.

"Well... you see..."

"Hey boys. Whatcha doing?" two girls walked over to us. The first girl had long dark brown hair that looked black in this room. She had a tight pink shirt and short black skirt on. The second girl had blonde short hair and a black shirt with revealing shoulders, and dark jeans. Not that I was really paying attention to their clothes...

"Hey ladies." Haru smiled at them. They talked for awhile. About where he was from, what he was doing, blah blah. I hadn't been paying much attention.

"And who's this?" The one girl said staring at me sexily.

"That's Kyo." Haru said. I didn't say anything. She was blushing wildly.

"Hey, Kyo." she giggled. "My name's Akina. Do you want to hang out?" she paused. "You know... just the two of us?"

I was silent. I think I might've been blushing, too. I don't want to hang out with her... nor do anything else you might be doing at a shady club.

"Sorry, girls. This one's mine." Haru stepped in. What did he just say! IM NOT HIS! This is so misleading...!

"You mean...?" the girls looked at him and then looked at me.

"Yupp!" Haru said and leaned way over the table and placed a kiss on my cheek. "He's my man."

The girls groaned and walked away.

"Did you know them?" I asked.

"Nope!" he responded then took a sip of his drink. I also took a larger sip. In fact it was such a big sip because I had forgotten what was in it. I coughed.

"You alright there?" asked Haru.

"Yea." I said, taking another drink.

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

During the couple hours we stayed we talked to a few unfamiliar faces. One I knew from school, but I don't think he recognized me. By the time we left the club, I had at least 6 drinks. Well, 7 if you count that one we shared.

We finally left, laughing our heads off at nonsense. We walked the streets for a while.

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm..." he looked up, "night-time!" Haru answered as if he were saying 'Duh!'

"Okay!" I said.

**i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

"How much would you pay me to walk around without my pants?" Haru laughed.

"Haha! Another drink!" I said.

"Alright!" he agreed and started taking off my belt.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I asked how much you would pay me to walk around without MY pants. I never said it would be ME to do it. And last time I checked, these were MY pants and YOU'RE in them." he laughed.

"Yo, man! Your outta your mind!" I yelled and fixed my pants.

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

Then, out of nowhere, HE was here.

"Kyo? Is that you?" Yuki asked. Shit! I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Hey, Yuki! What're you doing out!" Haru greeted, rather drunkly I must say.

"Are you... drunk?"

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Haru yelled.

"Haha! That one's so old!" I laughed.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled getting my attention. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What am I doing? What're YOU doing!"

I walked over to face Yuki. There he was. He was actually right here, tonight. Right when I couldn't let him see me. A siren rang. The cops. Haru took me by the arm and ran. If the cops saw us miners drunk, we'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

As we ran farther away I looked back. There was Yuki shrinking smaller and smaller into the night.

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

* * *

Author's Note:

BOTHA'!

oops i didin't log in! rune of the dragon knights  
OMG! I HAVE THAT SHIRT! THAT SHIRT HARU'S WEARING! I'm a girl. O.o Haru's wearin' a girl shirt!  
Haru: am not!  
Rune: yes u r! an-knee-vay...i luv your story.

Ashesofthesage

lol. My friend has that shirt, too. (is a girl). Haru would look cute in girls clothes, dontcha think? -

Instructor Quistis  
Ah, kyo in eyeliner is so hot... and anyone who thinks otherwise should be tied up and made to watch old barney and telletubbies!  
Loving this, I know i missed reviews on a few chaps, but hells, college... papers... crap... blah... can't wait for the next update!

Ashesofthesage

Hell yea! That's harsh but they'd deserve it. Thanks for finding the time to read this with such a busy schedule! Good luck in school.

Kyolover91  
i like this story... but actualy i like kyo/haru better than kyo/yuki... dont ask me why lol it just seems that they would be a better couple... hm shakes haed at the crazy idea you people i swear got me thinking that Kyo and Haru or even Kyo and Yuki make cute couples lol if my freind Bookworm0492 knew that i was reading these lol i'd be a dead woman walking lol (as if! i am stronger than her) anyway this is a good story... haru is freaking me out lol :P

Ashesofthesage

Kyo/Haru is cute! Cant say I've ever read a K/H fic, though... lol. Stick up for what you read! lol.

L'enduro  
Mwe...great story! I hope you update soon. At first I thought when I read this chapter, that it'll end up KyoxHaru. But then as you mentioned it won't be. I hope Kyo and Yuki get together later on:D

Ashesofthesage

Nope! This is a Yuki/Kyo fic. lol. As for the last sentence... your just gonna have to wait until the end:P

unheard screams  
hey, no offense to the last review, usually strait men dont wear makeup...i didnt mean to offend you, i really love this story. ah...whats kyo up to now? that dirty boy...heh ehh. yukikyo!

Ashesofthesage

Still, you should'nt call people "fags" / yukikyo right back at ya! ;)

TheAnimeFreak14  
ME: VERY GOOD!  
AMI: I love the music!  
YUMI: You think you can do one with an Evanescence song? I hope you do.

ME: Update Soon!  
Ja,Ne  
AMI & YUMI: BYE BYE BU!

Ashesofthesage

As you requested... Evanescence! Maybe this song wasnt the best choice for this chapter? Oh well.

Salena- Jagonashi  
thank god! you finally updated again! please do it again soon im dying here!

Ashesofthesage

No, dont die! jk... yea, my other fics, homework, and other stuff take akot of my time, so... I apologize. -


	12. Helena

**Sick Of Secrets**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

"Helena" belongs to My Chemical Romance

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch.12

I walked over to face Yuki. There he was. He was actually right here, tonight. Right when I couldn't let him see me. A siren rang. The cops. Haru took me by the arm and ran. If the cops saw us miners drunk, we'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

As we ran farther away I looked back. There was Yuki shrinking smaller and smaller into the night.

**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you **

"Ok, were safe," Haru said as we hid at the bus stop.

"Are in trouble with the law?" I sneered.

"Not lately." We laughed.

We waited as the bus came. We boarded and sat in the front this time. The driver took us, along with a few others, to the closest stop from the main house. We got off.

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight**

I started walking towards the main door but Haru grabbed my arm and threw me in a bush.

"We can't just go in there!" Haru whispered. He crawled over to a tree and hoisted himself up. When he got to the top of the branch, he held out a hand to help me up as well. I almost pulled him back down with me but I made it. We inched over to the wall and jumped down from it. We were safe.

We made it safely into Haru's room.

"Phew!" he said. "I thought we were gonna be caught!"

"Yea, really," I said. I followed him out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly threw off his clothing and hopped in the shower. I turned on the sink faucet and washed my face, trying to get all the eyeliner off.

"I'll be in your room." I whispered.

"What!" he yelled, not hearing me over the hot water slamming against the shower floor.

"I said, I'll be in your room!" I whispered a bit louder.

"You O.D.'d on a broom?" He peeked his head out from the shower door.

"I'LL BE IN YOUR ROOM, YOU HALFWIT!"

**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

I waited in Haru's room for his return. Maybe I should take a shower too... I smell like smoke from the club. I looked around Haru's room. Video games, movies, some books.

I wondered over to Haru's bed. I stuck my arm under to see if there was something there. There was. I pulled out some kind of box. It was an ordinary shoe box. I started to lift up the lid.

"Hey." Haru came back with a towel around his waist. I dropped the lid and shoved the box back under.

"Yo." I hope he didn't notice. "Um, can I take a shower now?"

"Knock yourself out."

I strolled down to the bathroom and took a shower.

**Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight **

"Here." Haru threw me some clothes to change into. He turned away to the window. I quickly got dressed into the large grey shirt and baggy blue pajama pants. I walked over to Haru.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Playing..." He had a lit candle on his windowsill and was sticking his fingers in the flame.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"You'll burn yourself!"

"No I won't..."

"Whatever..." I sighed and sat on his bed.

**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight **

"You tired?" He asked.

"A little. You?"

"Kinda..." Haru said and lay down on the floor. He closed his eyes and yawned. Minutes later he seemed to be asleep.

Within the hour I also feel asleep.

**Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?**

"Kyo! Wake up!" Haru yelled, shaking me.

"What!" I angrily shouted.

"We're late!"

"Late for what...?"

"SCHOOL! GET UP!"

"Shit!" I yelled. I cannot believe I totally forgot about school! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...! I rapidly threw off my clothes and jumped into my uniform.

"Ready? Let's go!" Haru said and we ran out.

**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

Author's Note:

I apologize for the crap. This chapter is crap. I've been on a MAJORR writer's block (actually, I'm still in it...)! Come to think of it, I'm also on a drawer' block! (Is that even an expression?) Once again I apologize.

Kyolover91  
o this story just gets better anad better! this story i like alot i am currently sifting thru all mty FAVE STORIES and this one is DEFFEINTLY STAYING. there arent alot of kyo/haru fics but they are out there... you should read one... they are usualy cute but sometimes they got a little out of character . give 'em a chance lol Love this story bye

Ashesofthesage

Thank you so much! Hmm... I've never actually read a Kyo/Haru fic before... Will do in the future.

Shakaku Gekkani  
Heh, this story is pretty cool. Haru and Kyo drunk. snicker They seem the type. imagines Kyo with black eyeliner in hottopic getup Oh my... drool

Ashesofthesage

Thanks. Yea, they do. lol.

unheard screams  
hey, i love mikes lemonade! kewl. nice choice of song. loved it. update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Hell yea! That stuff rules, but it's not very effective . oh well! Thanks. Ill update soon if you promise to upload "Ashes" soon.

mrs-ishida  
wow! this is a really great story! i kinda like the whole kyo-haru thing as well. (even though i know that's not really whats happening- but i don't care). I hope kyo and yuki will end up together! i used 'jimmy eat world-pain' in my english coursework. well- it did get me an A!  
keep writing, and ignore me because i'm insane!  
dusk

Ashesofthesage

Thank you. I hope a lot of people didnt get the wrong idea about Kyo and Haru... but thanks anyway :3 Yay! An A! Keep it up!

gure'slilinu  
ha ha i have the smile it cofuses people shirt too. it's one of my favs! another shirt of mine says 'I'm out of bed...' :pic of blue turtle: 'what more do you want?' oh and i can't beleive what haru said! he doesn't own kyon-kichi-kun!  
gure: i'm telling kyo you said that.  
me: no! don't please! kyo'll kill me!  
gure: ha ha   
me: well haru doesn't and yuki does! ha ha!

hugs kisses and mikes hard lemonade all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ahesofthesage

My friend has the smile shirt. Thats where I got it from. But, I did see the turtle one somewhere... lol. Yea, Haru can say some weird things sometimes...

Kouseki Yume.  
oh my. DRUNKERDS!  
never thought kyo could get drunk on anything but catnip.  
and haru is nuts.  
poor yuki I bet he's confused out of his mind like I am right now.  
well update soon and more kyo/yuki.

Ashesofthesage

Lol, yea. Thanks for reading. I'm trying to get more Yuki/Kyo magnetism... be patient, it'll come soon enough ;3

Instructor Quistis  
Ah! Naughty Kyo and Haru. I wish I could have seen the look on Yuki's face, walkin gup right when Haru's pullin ghis pants off Kyo... priceless...  
update soon? I'll love you forever?

Ashesofthesage

Yea, that'd be funny! Sorry about the long wait.

BakaDen  
bwahaha! Now THIS I must say is my favorite chapter. This left me anxious for more, probably because this is the first chapter I've read where there isn't one after it... ; Hey, can you really blame me? lol, I think not!XD

Please please update! I'm loving it! I want to know how the night turned out. And I know this isn't H/K, but I still think their friendship is really cute! O... does Yuki get, dare I say it, jealous? That would be the best! Ja!

-BakaDen.Out.

Ashesofthesage

Thank you! It's one of my favorite chapters too. I cant blame you, I hate reading long stories o.O as for Yuki the answer to your question is... MUWAHAHA wait and seeeee!

BakaDen  
e! So cute!XD I wanna see Kyo in his little outfit. God know's I'd get a damn good kick out of that. I love this chapter

-BakaDen.Out.

Ashesofthesage

I think we all wanna see Kyo like that. Haha! Thankies :3

TheAnimeFreak14  
Yes Taking Over Me was a great song.  
It really ties in with the chapter.  
My name is Philip Patterson.  
I wrote the song Painful Salvation for a Kingdom Hearts, Riku/Sora fic called Painful Salvation.  
I'm a Rocker in my opinion. This fic is great.  
I think I'll write a song to this.  
If you don't mind.  
When I'm done, I'll post it on next review.

Update Soon!

Philip Patterson a.k.a. TheAnimeFreak14

Ashesofthesage

Oh my god! That'd be great! I'd greatly appreciate it! But, do you mind if you e-mail it to me instead? My E-mail address is: You have no idea how much I appreciate this.

I'm surprised I have a male reader! But I'm glad! I think that's so kool. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one so... I'm outtie...


	13. Shame

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

"Shame" belongs to Philip Patterson a.k.a. TheAnimeFreak14

ENJOY :3

**YUKI**

Yup. That is most definitely that stupid cat. And Haru? Where they always this close?

As they drew closer to me without noticing me, I spoke up.

"Kyo? Is that you?" I asked.

"Hey, Yuki! What're you doing out!" Haru greeted, and almost stumbled on the way to me.

"Are you... drunk?" I said.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Haru yelled. Normally I would smirk at those sort of random outbursts by Haru, but this is a different matter.

"Haha! That one's so old!" Kyo laughed.

"Kyo!" I yelled getting his full attention. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What am I doing? What're YOU doing!" he yelled back. He walked over to me. We were so close in fact that are faces were almost touching. I couldn't help but glow red. Then, I heard sirens. Haru took Kyo by the arm and they ran out of sight. Kyo continues to look at me while they ran. What's up with him?

I continued walking the other direction of where they ran off to. I need to hurry back home.

**50 weeks have passed by and I'm still weepin here.  
50 weeks without you it feels like I'm dying here.  
Try to carry on but I have fallen down.  
Here I am thinking will I get out.**

Kyo has been acting so strangely ever since that day I bumped into him in the locker room. He's been so distant and forlorn. But I shouldn't worry. He's always been like that... right?

Not to mention sometimes I catch him staring at me. It's creepy. He's got the aura of a stalker! I swear, one day I'm going to wake up and he'll be standing there staring at me.

After 15 minutes of freaking myself out... I made it back home. Tohru was standing outside waiting for me.

"Yuki! Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yes. It's here." I said giving her the bag.

"I'm sorry for having to make you go out on your own this late at night..."

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled. I smiled too.

"Yay! It's tea!" Shigure said snatching the bag from Tohru and skipping to the kitchen.

"Idiot..." I whispered. "Ms. Honda, it's freezing out, you should go in."

"Actually Yuki... I was hoping we could talk?" She said.

"Inside?" I offered.

"I like it out here." She said. I wonder why. I proceeded to take off my jacket and I slipped it on Tohru so she'll be warm.

"Y-yuki! No, you'll get a cold!" Tohru stammered.

"I don't mind, I'm not cold." I assured her. She was about to take it off to give it back to me but that wouldn't do. Without realizing it, I caught her hands before she could take it off.

"I want you to wear it." I said. She got a little red and nodded.

"Oh! I m sorry!" I said releasing her hands.

"It's okay," she said. "Now... what I wanted to talk to you about..."

We both took a seat on the porch step next to each other.

**I'm full of Shame and doubt.  
Can you take it away and let it out?  
You can free me from the dark.  
Free the sadness in my heart.  
Please Lift my Shame Away.**

"Umm... I just wanted to know if you did or said something to Kyo to hurt his feelings."

My eyes went wide. Is that what she wanted to speak to me about! That stupid cat!

"No. Why?" I said rather coldly.

"I don't mean to offend you in any way... I was just worried." She looked down at her feet.

"I think he's okay. Sometimes Kyo just needs to get away for a little while to think about things..." I consulted. So, all this time she was worried over him. I felt a cold breeze go through me. I crossed my arms in hope for some warmth.

"Your cold! Here..." she said taking off the jacket again.

"No! Keep it!" I said. "It was just a light breeze."

"You sure?"

"Yea..." I stated, "It's not like we can share it anyway." Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud? I blushed in embarrassment. But she was blushing too. I stood up.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um... yea. That's all." She stood up. We both went inside together.

**I'll catch if you fall again.  
Just tell me where and when.  
The devil has got my soul again.  
You the who can save me here.  
Don't hold back and never let go.  
Don't let the devil take my soul.**

I was about to go to bed until I saw Shigure sit alone at the table sipping his tea.

"Shigure."

"Yes?" he said looking up from his tea.

"I was wondering... where'd Kyo go off to?"

"I told you earlier... I don't know. Haru's I guess." he took a big sip. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"I'm not!" I said. "When I was out getting Ms. Honda her tea... I thought I saw Kyo." I turned about to leave. "I guess I was wrong, though."

I went up to my room. It was chilly since I had left the window open. I quickly shut it. There's that picture I was drawing earlier. I looked at it once more. It sucked. I buried it deep into my drawer.

I got dressed in my night clothes and got in my bed.

Until morning...

A/N:

Hello. It's 10:04 pm right now and I'm home totally ALONE. Its fun. Except I keep thinking about those creepy things Mary's been telling me... I'll just eat my salad and write some more... I uploaded like 3 stories today! I think... :eats lettuce:

unheard screams  
heh heh! gimme gimme more! im planning on uplaoding the chapter within the next week...hopefull sweatdrops  
and this chapter was NOT crap. the only thing it lacked was hot yukixkyo action. lol. drools

Ashesofthesage

Lol. Luv ya stories, girl!

KumiTsukiChihiroItaiRindesayu  
My brother, TheAnimeFreak14, reccommended this fic to me. I actually like this one. All the other ones I've read have had terrible grammer.  
I reccommend a fanfic called Wings of Memories, by Black Winged Angel, Sami.  
Update soon!

Signed: ♥KumiTsukiChihiroItaiRindesayu♥

Ashesofthesage

Thank you so much. Tell your brother I said he's kool. Thank you, I shall look that one up sometime.

Instructor Quistis  
yea! you updated... Haru and Kyo are going ti be in big trouble... and I can;t wait to see what Yuki has to say about all this

Ashesofthesage

Sorry it took so long. Hehe yea.

I'd just like to thanks Philip Patterson for being so kind as to write a song for my fanfic. Thank you so much.


	14. I Remember You

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't read if you don't like.

"I Remember You" is property of Skid Row

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch.14

**KYO**

Dammit! Why'd we have to have school TODAY? Me and Haru flew out of the house as fast as we could.

"What are you two still doing here?" Hatori sighed.

"Can't talk now! Bye!" Haru waved.

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through**

We got to school. Finally. Thank god they didn't close the gates yet. Anyway, point is we made it. Though... the bad part is that we got marked late which resulted in detention. Like I care.

When we got into the locker room I realized that I forgot my stuff. Haru said don't worry about it. Then again, he never brings anything. I was hesitant to go in homeroom. I really didn't feel like getting interrogated by Tohru.

I sighed and went in anyway. Everyone was just talking amongst themselves. Yuki was looking at me though. Shit! He had better not of told anyone he saw me last night!

"Kyo!" Tohru called. Damn...

I walked over to her and her friends.

"How are you today, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Fine..." I left out the part of feeling a little sick so I wouldn't worry her.

Next period...

**I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me**

Yuki sat a few seats behind and a row away from me. I can FEEL him staring at me! I just know he's sitting back there with that smug glare of his. I was about to turn around to throw a book (which I had to borrow) at him. But he wasn't staring at me. He was doing class work... minding his own business.

Maybe I'm just paranoid.

Next period...

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

Today's really slow... and weird. I have this unsettling feeling in my throat. Plus, my stomachs been making noises. I just really don't feel good right now. I would've left but then I remembered that I have that detention to go to after school... and if I don't show there gonna hunt me down like dogs and the punishment would be a great deal worse so I'm just gonna avoid all that trouble. I asked to go to the bathroom.

"Yes... sure. Whatever." Sensei said. I quickened my pace to the bathroom. I felt barfy. Next thing I knew, I felt something rise up to my throat and into my mouth! I'm going to throw up! I ran as fast as I could to the boy's room.

"No running in the halls, please." said some nerdy student council...nerd. I flicked him off and continued running.

I kicked open the stall door and spewed like crazy. It was nasty! It was mostly mucus because I haven't eaten breakfast yet... but I won't get into it anymore. I was in there for like 10 minutes.

**We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss**

"Hey, Kyo. Are you okay?" asked Haru.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting out of the stall.

"Oh you know, Just hanging. Since the bathrooms like thee most awesomest place to chill." he said sarcastically and laughed. "So, how you holding up?"

"I just barfed, how do you think?"

"Bummer..." Haru said leaning against the wall. "Wanna do something tonight?"

"No, Haru. I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"No? Oh come on! You're really fun to be around." He thinks I'm fun?

"Um... sorry. I think I'm just gonna go to bed early tonight." I was about to leave when he grabbed my shirt.

"But... I have to talk to you..." he looked up at me with helpless eyes.

"Is it important?" I asked.

"...kind of."

"Just talk to me outside of school after detention, okay?" I said releasing his grasp and headed out.

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

Lunch time...

I wasn't in the mood for eating. Looking at my lunch made me wanna throw up again. I tossed it in the trash and walked around.

I spotted that damn rat. He was talking to Tohru, naturally. Doesn't he have any BOY friends? And I don't count those freaks in the student council cult. Tohru saw me! I turned around and walked away.

"Kyo!" Dammit.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly. I trudged over.

"How are things with Haru?" she asked.

"What?" That sounded weird.

"Yea, cat. How ARE things with Haru?" Yuki sneered. He told!

"What the hell does that mean! You wanna start something!" I grabbed his collar. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off.

"Relax..." he said signaling something at me. What was it?

**We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely**

End of lunch period...

Tohru excused herself to throw away her trash. It was just me and Yuki... and of course her friends followed her so we were alone together.

"By the way..." Yuki said. I looked over. "I didn't tell anyone incase you didn't know."

"You didn't!" He didn't tell! I'm so relieved I could kiss him! But... lets just not. "Thank you."

"... Your welcome, I guess," he said, "Why were you doing that sort of thing with him anyway? Are you two so close?" Was he concerned?

"Well... I don't know."

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you**

After school...

I walked to the detention room. This was going to be boring. Its probably gonna be some bitchy teacher watching over us. I slid open the door and my jaw dropped.

"Yo." greeted Yuki.

"W-what are you doing here!"

"I'm in charge of the detention room today." Then the door opened. Haru entered. He stared at us for a minute and turned around to walk out.

"Um... Haru? What are you doing?" Yuki sighed.

"Am I in the wrong room?" asked Haru.

"No..." said Yuki.

"Oh... okay then!" Haru said and took a seat.

"What the-! Aren't you at the very least surprised that Yuki's here!" I yelled at Haru.

"Um... should I be?"

"I give up." I sat down.

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

The silence was eerie and annoying the hell outta me. I turned to see what Haru was doing. He seemed to be... choking? His face was red and his hand was over his mouth. He was even tearing!

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded no. He seemed to have a great big smile on. What the hell is wrong?

"Haru? Are you... in pain?" Yuki asked.

"BWAHAHAHAA!" Haru laughed out loud. I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. "I can't stand silence! It makes me laugh uncontrollably!"

45 mins later...

"You guys leaving me now?" Haru groaned.

"Yupp. Later." I said walking off.

"That was so mean! Yuki, tell 'em!" Haru cried.

"Erm... bye, Haru." said Yuki.

10 mins later...

This is awkward! I have to say something! Anything!

"Why are pirates so popular? They just arrrr!"

"..." Yuki looked up, disgusted. "What the hell was THAT?"

"It felt awkward, so I had to say something."

"Does it matter? We don't talk anyway." Yuki walked ahead of me.

"But, that can change, right?" I asked.

"Why would it?" Yuki said. I ran up to him. "Or, maybe you're just worried that I'll tell everybody about your little secret?"

"What secret...?"

"Oh, you know. Your little 'rendezvous' with Haru!"

"Cant we just keep that in the past! It was a one-time thing!" I said.

"On one condition..."

"Name it."

"You become my personal servant for the next month."

"What!"

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

A/N:

Ever get that way after an awkward silence? I definitely have.

Kouseki Yume.  
That was short well I hope you can update again soon I need more Kyo/Yuki please I have a thurst for it I guess.  
I can't stop reading it's in my blood I'm like a Book vampire.  
I vant to suck your words. (okay that sucked.)  
UPDATE SOON!

Ashesofthesage

Oh my! that was weird... lol ty

Emerald Puppy  
I absolutely love your poems! They're awesome!  
I can't wait to read the rest of your story.

From:  
EP

Ashesofthesage

My poems? Oh, you mean my stories. Thank you so much!

gure'slilinu  
writter's block begone!  
i'm curently going through some myself.  
i can't get Tano and Kyo together...  
I keep adding on and i really don't need to.  
i should put Time lapse! and go to kyo actually beingin the fic...  
but then that's just me.  
gure: that's true!  
me: seriously! massive coronary!  
that's what you'll give me one of these days  
if you keep sneeking up on me!  
gure: ha ha!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's :cough cough: lil inu

Ashesofthesage

I think i'm over it thanks. :3 Dont add on more than you need to. a timelapse might just be a good idea :) keep it up!

rebellion2fate  
update update update! This is awsum! I hope Kyo and Yuki get together soon though...other than that keep em commin!

Ashesofthesage

lol yes. thank you

Kyokyofan  
Your story is so good! It's so cool about Haru and the candle I do that exact thing and just hope to god my mom doesn't catch me . update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Me too! Its so fun and sexy

IkI   
cool story, still loving it, you upload way fast :)

Ashesofthesage

You think so? People say Im too slow... a'well ;)

TheAnimeFreak14  
You're Welcome.  
If you need another song. I'll send one to ya.  
I've got a bunch.

I'm going to make a CD soon. If I do.  
Here's what it will be titled.

Philip Patterson  
"Dark Magic"

Update Soon!  
Sayonara

Ashesofthesage

Yes! Please do! I love your songs! So, your in a band? What's it called? Tell me more about the CD when you get more info interested

ItaiandChihiro4EverI didn't get an author alert, neither did my brother.  
I write my own songs too, I just write them on the computer!  
Update soon!

(I changed my pen-name! WHOO-HOO!)  
¥ItaiandChihiro4Ever!¥

Ashesofthesage

Im sorry, an alert? Can I check out your songs, too:P

Danyu  
Awesome fic! A wonderful addition to Kyo/Yuki. I just love this story so far, and I can't wait to read your other fics. By the way, sorry about that review you mentioned in 7:Hysteria. It's kind of creepy that someone would take the time to insult the writer when they knew what the story was about from the getgo. I don't mind Kyo/Tohru myself, but Yuki/Kyo is just as good in my mind. Keep up the wonderful work!

Ashesofthesage

I totally agree! Kyo/Tohru's kool, but I prefer to read K/Y. Don't you concern yourself with those moorons who have nothing better to do. Its a waste of time just THINKING of them. Fools... thanks again!

No idea when ch. 15s a commin! BUT it will come! (to those who wait!)


	15. Underjoyed

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

No reading if you don't like.

"Underjoyed" belongs to Jack Off Jill

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch. 15

**YUKI**

"You become my personal servant for the next month."

"What?"

"You just have to do a few things for me now and then... that's all." I said. If I got something on him I might as well use it out. I smiled at my brilliant plan.

"Like what? Do your homework and stuff?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to fail..."

"Hey!"

"I mean just, you know…"

Kyo looked like he was thinking real hard like he didn't understand or something.

"……. IT'S SEX YOU WANT, ISNT IT!" Kyo screamed loudly.

"Oh my god! I'm not YOU, you sicko!"

**The doctor released me  
a case of underjoyed  
No lack of nutrition  
something I can't avoid**

**No mental condition  
maybe I'm paranoid  
or maybe**

**  
**

After minutes of walking and explaining, we finally made it to the house.

"Oh shit!" Kyo whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I promised Haru I'd meet him after detention…!"

"It's for the best." I said. I thought.

**maybe  
I'm just bored  
I'm just damn bored  
I'm just damn bored  
I'm just damn bored**

**An old friend convinced me  
that he was underjoyed  
He never caused friction  
his ego he destroyed**

"Hey, Kyo, draw me a bath." I told him while kicking my shoes off at the door.

"I'd draw you a picture of me kicking your ass before I do that."

"Bad kitty!" I said as I whacked him on the head.

"W-what was that all about!" Kyo yelled holding his head.

"I said prepare me a bath, so do it." I coldly gestured.

"Fine! I'll 'prepare' your stupid bath then!" Kyo yelled and walked to the bathroom. I trailed upstairs to put away my bag.

**He made a decision  
He jumped into the void  
or maybe **

maybe  
he's just bored  
he's just damn bored  
he's just damn bored  
he's just damn bored

"What the hell, Kyo?"

"What is it now!" Kyo yelled turning back into the bathroom after just leaving it.

"Are you serious?" I pointed to the half filled tub.

"Oh EXCUSE ME, princess!" Kyo turned the hot water back on.

"No, it's no good. Now THAT water is probably cold. You can't just put hot water in a cold tub and expect everything to be alright!" I sneered.

"………… excuse me?" Kyo, ever so slowly, turned and gave me a death glare.

"You heard me, do it right!"

"I'll kill you."

So after a long while of emptying and refilling…

**Drown your fears in alcohol  
everybody spills and falls  
Choke on every dream you ever had **

Drown yourself in alcohol  
everybody slips and falls  
Choke on every dream you ever had

"Anything else your majesty?" Kyo huffed.

"Hmm… nah. You're good." I said. Kyo turned to leave. "But…"

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, nothing… never mind." I smirked and walked away. The phone rang. Me and Kyo stared for a while.

"What are you waiting for, stupid cat?"

"What the hell? I thought you wanted to answer it."

"Well your wrong! Hurry up before they hang up!"

"ARGH! Hello?" Kyo yelled through the phone. "Oh… hey. What do you want? I said not today."

_Who could that be?... Haru maybe?_

"You're the one who forgot! Whatever… tomorrow. Yea, later."

"Who was it?"

"None of your god damn-… it was Haru."

"Good boy."

**Keep yourself in 6 degrees  
no one ever comforts me  
why should they bother  
When I'm alone and I'm so damn bored **

I am so bored  
I am so bored  
I am so  
NO NO NO NOW  
BORED

I am so bored  
I am so bored  
I'm so damned  
that keeps me underjoyed

* * *

A/N:

Hiya. Sorry it took so long… I haven't really been in the mood to write.

* * *

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth

Another good chapter!  
Of course you can see my songs.  
I can e-mail them to you!  
I write them in japanese, but I translate them in english.  
Update soon!  
(I really want to show off me drawings, but I can't take pictures, I can only draw, I'll send a computer drawing though)

Ashesofthesage

Ooh kool! Yes, please email them to me! Hope to see more stuff on DEV

* * *

TheAnimeFreak14

No I don't have a band.  
I wish though. But I'm homeschooled.  
I might find some friends to be in a band on a Penpal site from Atlanta, Los Angeles, NYC, Orlando, and Birmingham, AL.

I also do Chinese music on the side by myself.  
I have freinds is Asia, that would like to do Chinese music.

Would you like to be my friend?  
Hope so.

GREAT CHAPTER! VERY GOOD!

You think I can get another song in Chapter 16?

Hope I can.

UPDATE SOON!  
SAYONARA!

Ashesofthesage

That's SO KOOL! And yes, I'd love to be your friend  I'll be glad to have a song for chapter 16! 

* * *

unheard screams 

so sorry i didnt reveiw last time! i dont know why either...well anyway ill try and make this one longer than usual...o yukis servant! its kind of like this story im reading...anyway...servant...meaning...SEX SLAVE! lol. one can only hope. when yuki said 'yo' it was sexy for some reason. lol. update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Its ok :P lol no, no sex slave! (though I wish…) lol. I love that part in the anime when Yuki was standing outside the girls locker room when Tohru came out and he said "Hello, Ms. Honda." It gave me shivers lol.

* * *

Iki

...what was haru gonna tell kyo?...btw i love your story, thats gotta be the 5th time i've told you that...yep 5th i counted...anyways thanks for updating so fast...some people take moths to write a chapter thats like 100 words but i'm just blabbling now...poit is, i love your story update soon :)

Ashesofthesage

Hehe your just gonna have to wait :P thank you so much! 

* * *

Kouseki Yume.

Sorry if I scared you but I am like a vampire one time I got so mad at my sis that I bit her and it broke through the skin I ended up sucking her blood and the metalicy taste was good I'm sorry I'm just weird.  
Update soon and I won't suck your blood.

Ashesofthesage

Nah, it's ok. My friend is a vampire. I know what you mean… I get that feeling everytime I feel the urge to mistakably cut myself shaving… anyway, thank you and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.

* * *

tohmaXshuichi

you must make more! i dont care wat anyone else says! i luv the yukiXkyo thing! its so col! anyway, keep up the god work!

Ashesofthesage

Lol thank you. I've never even THOUGHT of Tohma and Shuichi together... its interesting.lol.

* * *

Jiia-chan

Oh happy days... I absolutely love you. You make a little anime in my head, and now I am in trouble because my laughter woke up my mother. (Reminder to self- Do not read fanfics late at night.) PLEASE WRITE MORE! This story is addictive! Must... Read... As of yet, I have found absolutely nothing I did not love about this story. It makes me all tingly. This is actually really weird, because I drew a picture of Haru and Kyo together, and one of Kyo with makeup on five minutes before I read this, as a joke for my friend, and then... It was creepy. Anyway... Yes. Please write! Make more happy Harukun Kyokichikun goodness! Please!  
Jiia

Ashesofthesage

Oooh! I wanna see the piccy! Lol thank you for reading! And apologize to your mother for me lol.

* * *

Kylie-chan

Agh, Update, update! This is such a good story! I love Kyo/Yuki stories, and your is so funny, and sometimes even dramatic. lol, Yuki's so mean tho...making Kyon-kichi be his slave and all...but I have no doubt that it will turn out to be pretty intresting...so please update soon.

Ashesofthesage

Lol thank you.

* * *

No Idea when chappie 16 will be out… patience. I'm still working on WILAY… And I have no idea when this story ends… probably to chapter 20.

**  
**


	16. Scars

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read

"Scars" belong to Papa Roach

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch.16

**HARU**

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

That's what she asked me one day. I didn't know how to answer.

"_I'm not sure."_

She looked both sad and mad at the same time. She stood erect facing me with accusing eyes._ "Fine, Haru! I see how you are…!" _She was crying.

"_Rin! Wait!" _I called, chasing after her.

"_Don't! Don't come near me! I don't want to see you right now!" _She hid her face with one hand and out-stretched the other to keep me away.

"_Rin…!" _I swatted her hand away and took her into my arms along with a passionate wet kiss. It lasted for a minute until I broke us apart. _"I've never been in love, that's why I'm not sure… but if the feelings I have for you are love then I sure as hell am in love with you, Rin."_

She started tearing again. She held me tight as if never to let go. _"Oh, Haru…kiss me!"_

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

But that was over a year ago. Things change…

* * *

One year ago…

* * *

"Haa-kun, so you and Rin-chan are a couple, huh?" Shigure said.

"Yea, you could say that." I smiled.

"How did all this start? She's usually so solemn."

"Oh… we just are always there for each other. Even though she sometimes pushes me away… I really love her. And she loves me."

"How cute." Shigure looked away. He seemed to have things on his mind.

"Sensei, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Me? I'm good in the hood, great in the crate!" Shigure laughed.

"Okay… who says that. Honestly."

* * *

Rin and I had a really great relationship. But of course it had to be a secret between us and the ones we trust. I can't even imagine what Akito would do if he knew.

**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is  
**

As the weeks went by our relationship grew, but at the same time seemed to be shrinking. Rin has been acting very weird and awkward in front of me. She seemed pretty secretive too. Was she keeping something from me?

"Rin… is there something wrong?"

"No… why?" she said looking out my bedroom window.

"… Are you hiding something from me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She turned away. I walked over to her. I gently kissed her head and ran my fingers through her long dark hair. My hands made their way to her waist. "Stop." She said.

"I can't. I can't help it. I love you so much." I spun her around and kissed her deeply. My one hand is holding her head to me and my other gently grasping her backside. She let out a slight 'yelp' but gave in. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We continued kissing. With my strength, I hoisted her up around my waist so I could carry her. We kissed as I walked us over to the bed. I gently lowered her onto my bed and I layed on top of her. We stopped kissing long enough to look into each other's eyes. We both knew what we wanted.

She rushed to take my shirt off and began licking my bare chest. I started slipping off her shirt. She lifted up her arms to let the shirt slide off. We kissed again. Her hands made their way to my pants and she zipped my fly down and thrusted down my pants.

**(Edited, sorry)**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

Weeks later… We hadn't really been together as often and every time we are we don't talk or do much.

I'm getting the feeling that she's keeping something from me again.

"Rin, tell the truth. What's going on?" I confronted her in her room getting dressed after taking a shower.

"Haru! Get out! I'm naked!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about? I've seen you naked before!" I yelled. "Now, what is it you're not telling me?"

"Nothing…why?"

"That's what you said last time! Answer me!" I stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. She looked frightened.

"What are these…?" What I saw shocked me. She had cuts and scars all over her arm. She's been cutting herself. "Rin…"

She yanked her arm free.

"Just leave me alone, alright!" she screamed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself!" Though, it felt like she was doing it to me, too.

"I-I can't...tell you…" she sobbed.

"Rin… how can we be together if you won't tell me what's on your mind? Is it because of me?"

"No… no. You're perfect."

"Then… what is it?" I'm getting mad.

"I said I can't tell you!" Everything started getting fuzzy. "Haru… are you o-"

My black personality couldn't have come at a worse time.

**I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand **

The rest of the year we hadn't talked at all. Hatori just recently told me that Rin was in the hospital again. She would always get stomach problems.

But that wasn't all…

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself **

Shigure spoke privately to me about it… he told me the one thing that I'd rather die than hear…

"_Akito knows"._

I'm scared… for us.

Now all I can do is wait. I have to wait for Rin to get out of the hospital. I have to warn her.

Just looking at your pictures aren't enough to please me. I want to see you, be with you, touch you… just like we used to.

Haru sat in his room looking at old pictures of Rin. He sighed heavily, put them back in a shoe box, and slid it under the bed.

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

"………………….yes." Haru whispered.

**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

A/N:

And thus another chapter of crap has spewed out of my mind and onto my computer.

Nah… I like it.

* * *

Mika Rieu-

BWAHAHAHAHAA! Holy Haru-kun (if you don't get it I'm not explaining) that was funny! Go Yuki-kun! we! so good! update! update! I like how you change p.o.v. like that. -

Ashesofthesage

Lol. Thank you.

* * *

ChiKoiDoji-

squels Kyo is Yuki's BITCH! haha. That was great. I love this story, since it is a Yukix Kyou fic. Not enough out there. But you made Yuki seem so evil. hmm... you have to update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Lmao! His bitch, that's funny. I like my Yuki's evil… heh.

* * *

Azarath, Raven of-

So far this is cool, with the double viewed chapters. Interchanging all of them was a pretty cool idea! I love reading stories like this. All the Kyo/Yuki stories I read get better and better. Please keep writing. K/Y rules.

Ashesofthesage-

Yea, thank you. Yuki/Kyo!

* * *

Lorelei6

:laughs: I love your Yuki. Bad kitty:laughs: I haven't read this story in awhile.. Wow.. I missed it! LoL. I definately like the sexy S&M, eyeliner version of Kyo. He should do that more often. And then come to my house. Don't worry, I'll share. You know that I just love redheads. Even if he is more orange... But that's not the point. I wonder what Yuki's gonna think of next for Kyo. If it was me, I would so make him my sex slave. But I'm just a sick fangirl. Update soon!

Rae

Ashesofthesage-

OBABA-CHAN! EEEE! Thanks for reading my stuff! XD

* * *

Kouseki Yume.-

I have so many things I would love to make Kyo do if he were my servant for a month (so many things)  
well update soon I wouldn't want your fans to be left waiting. insane smirk

Ashesofthesage-

Hehe, don't we all!

* * *

TheAnimeFreak14-

Kyo: In a box  
Yuki: In the same box as Kyo.  
Me: Putting a sticker to Southern Jersey.

I told you I was sending them.

I'll send you 3 songs via e-mail.  
Let me know which choice you make.

Update Soon!  
Ja,ne

Ashesofthesage-

Lol. Thanks. 

And thank you for the wonderful package (the real one).

* * *

Unheard screams-

o i wonder what haru wants...plus how yuki's acting so weird... and this part:"……. IT'S SEX YOU WANT, ISNT IT!" Kyo screamed loudly"

was frickin halarious. haha kyon do yun-chans bidding. do whatever he asks...o.O gimme gimme!

update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Lol, yea that part just sorta popped into my head. Random…so random.

* * *

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth-

I broke my arm...  
Update soon!

Ashesofthesage-

I heard, im so sorry. 

* * *

Ok, ch. 17 will be uploaded…. NEVER! Jk, idk when.

**  
**

**  
**


	17. Bottom of a Bottle

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

No likey, no ready.

"Bottom of a Bottle" belongs to Smile Empty Soul

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch.17

**KYO**

"Kyo! There you are!" Haru called in the hallway of school.

"What? Were you lookin for me or somethin'?" I scoffed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Okay."

"Yuki!" Haru called looking behind me. I shuttered.

"Hey Haru. Hey……. You." he replied. What an ass.

"How are you today, Yuki?" he smiled.

"I'm okay. You?" Yuki said. Go away! "Oops…" Yuki said as he 'dropped' his book. "Kyo, be a dear and pick that up for me."

"Why? Hurt your back from kissing your own ass?" Yuki glared at me. "Fine…" I bent down and got his frickin book. "Here your highness."

"Wow." Haru said. He had a confused look on his face.

**Di**…

"BELL!" I said and ran to class.

…**ng.**

"What's with Kyo today? He's acting weird…" Haru asked.

"No idea." Yuki smirked.

**Been scared and lonely  
I've asked myself is something wrong with you  
My girlfriend told me  
I need some time alone to deal with issues**

Lunchtime: The time for people to rest from learning all morning, a place to talk with people… or avoid.

"Kyo!" Tohru called. Why does she insist on yelling my name every fuckin time?

"What?" I said.

"You must sit with us! Please!" she pleaded.

"Whatever. You don't HAVE to ask." I said.

"Thank you so much." I followed her to her usual spot. There we met Yankee-girl and Physic-freak.

"Hey Tohru. Hey Orangey." Waved the tall blonde.

"Hello." Waved the creepy one.

"Hi Uo, Hana!" Tohru greeted and sat down.

"Yo." I growled and sat next to her.

**But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand  
Why I always wanna fly **

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru said putting down her chopsticks. I shuttered.

"No idea. Maybe he's doing student council shit." Uo said.

"Or chasing off those fan club members…" Hana added. They laughed and continued eating. I finished my lunch so I was about to get up to throw away my trash.

"So, orange-top. Are you and Hatsuharu _buddies_?"

"What?" I asked getting up.

"Ya know…" she winked.

"Eww! You sicko!" I yelled and walked away.

Good thing I didn't bump into…

"Kyo." Yuki said grabbing my shoulder. I screamed.

"W-what the hell are you doing sneaking up behind me? And don't touch me!"

"Drink."

"Excuse me?"

"Go buy me a drink."

"What? YOU! Why should I?"

"Well, I was detained by a meeting and I'm really thirsty. So go get my something to drink." He said nonchalantly.

"Bite me!" He glared. "Whatever…" I threw my trash away and walked inside, him following. I stopped at the soda vender and put MY money in it. "I trust you can handle it from here."

"Thank you, Kyo. Your so nice." He said. Oh just die. I trudged away.

**You always call me  
And ask me how I make it through the day  
I'm always fallin'  
I guess it's just God's way of making me pay **

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand, why I always wanna fly

"Kyo! Kyo!" Haru literally hopped over to me.

"What the hell? What now?" I asked.

"Are we still on for today?"

"Huh?" Oh, that's right. I told him I'd do something with him tonight. "I don't know…"

"But… I never told you that thing. Remember I was supposed to talk to you about it after detention yesterday." He sighed.

"Cant you ask me now?"

"Well… it's kind of personal." He said. I looked around. The halls were empty.

"Who the hell is gonna listen in on us? Ghosts?"

"Yes." He said and laughed. "But fine… I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…" I said impatiently.

"Um… do you, uh, have… fun with me?" Haru looked up and gave me innocent eyes. I thought for a second.

"Yea Haru… you're a hoot." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason…"

"Yea, you're not bad to hangout with." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled cutely.

**I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle**

At home…

"Aaah… you kiddlins missed out on such a cool website I found." Shigure said at the dinner table.

"Uh… Shigure. Shouldn't you be WORKING?" Yuki said.

"Oh, but I was. Research, love." Shigure winked and continued his stupid story. "So anyway I found this really cool website. I even emailed it to Hatori."

"What was the website about?" Tohru asked interested.

"It's called You'll have to figure it out by yourself." He smirked.

"I bet its some dirty site." I said.

"Non, non. It's completely safe." Shigure said.

**When I, I wonder why I try  
And I, I wonder why I bother  
And I, I wonder why I cry  
Why I, I go through all this trouble**

Over the past weeks I've been stuck doing Yuki's dirty work. Like cleaning his room, carrying his things, making his bed, buying him lunch, getting him drinks, and so on. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me to wipe his ass. So basically I'm forced to spend almost all of my time with him. But…

I kinda don't mind...

**I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle**

**

* * *

A/N:**

Finished in like an hour or more. I promise to get waaay more into the Yuki/Kyo thing in the next chapter. So be warned ;P

Still can't write back to my reviewers… sigh


	18. Head Over Feet

_**Sick Of Secrets**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

"Head Over Feet" belongs to Alanis Morisette

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch. 18

**YUKI**

Well… it's not as if I didn't know that I would see Kyo a lot more. Which sucks. But oh well…

We were in my bedroom. Normally I wouldn't let anyone in here. Except maybe Ms. Honda… wait, no! I did not mean that. Anyway, we were in my room. I was doing my homework and he was cleaning my room.

**I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it**

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

_I can't figure out this problem… skip it. _I haven't been paying much attention in class today… or rather all week.

I heard a loud crashing sound.

"Aieeeeee!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo!" that idiot got himself buried under the stuff in my closet. I walked over to him. "Kyo…" I poked him, "… You dead?"

He got up in rage. "What the hell is with you! What's with all this junk!"

"Just stuff… but what where YOU doing in my closet?" I asked.

"Hah! I could ask the same of you, you damn rat!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, c'mon! you are SO gay, askin' me to do your dirty work!" Kyo sneered. "Just say it. YOU LOVE ME!" Kyo yelled sarcastically. "Is it my hair?" he stroked his orange hair.

"In your dreams." I said. "Your hair looks like throw-up."

"Yea, well yours looks like… CONCRETE!"

"oh, good comeback" I rolled my eyes.

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

That night…

It's cold tonight. I'm thinking about going downstairs to the laundry room to get an extra blanket. I sit up from my bed and walk to the door.

"Hey." Kyo said. I jumped out of fright.

"What the hell are you doing outside my door this late at night!"

"I brought you this…" Kyo handed me a blanket.

"Why?"

"Cause... you know… your asthma and stuff." Kyo looked down. "Besides, I was going downstairs anyway… so yea." I gave him a weird face.

"Thanks… I guess."

"AND… I know what your hair reminds me of…" _It took him this long…?_

"what's that?" I sighed.

"LINT!" Kyo laughed and walked into his room. What a weirdo!

That morning at school…

"Kyoooooooooooo!Yuuuuuuuuuuuki!" Haru smiled.

"Hey!" Kyo replied. Is it just me or does he seem happier these days?

"Kyon. Today." Haru said sternly.

"Fine… And don't call me that!"

"Yuki, you can come too." Haru said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh… here and there."

"Not another club, right?" Kyo whispered.

"Nah." Haru smiled. "Let's all go to… the woods!"

"The woods… right by our house?" Kyo asked.

"Is there another woods?"

"You're an idiot. What kind of 'hangin out' is right outside their own house?"

"Uh… well… then how about… Oh I know!" Haru clapped his hands. "meet me after school!" he walked off.

"Where do you think…?" me and Kyo asked in unison.

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  


"You remembered!" Haru smiled waving.

"Yea. Now tell us where we're going!" Kyo said.

"Patience my friend, patience." Haru patted his shoulder. We started walking.

_I wonder how Kyo started being so close with Haru? At first, It was I who would always be with Haru…Is this some sort of pay-back?_

"Yuki, I miss you. How've ya been?" Haru asked.

"Um… fine. You?"

"I've been good. Except with Kyo always bailing on me!"

"Excuuuse me. It wasn't MY fault. Blame HIM!" he pointed at me.

"Eh? Yuki?" Haru looked at me curiously. _That idiot cat!_

"Uh… no. Not him." Kyo looked around. "The guy behind him!"

I reverted behind me really fast. No one was there. If another person surprises me one more time…

"No one's there." Haru said.

"Um… there's… a cat?" Kyo said. He's so dumb.

"Yea okay. If you see a cat, I see a cat." Haru shrugged, backing away from Kyo like he was crazy.

We walked for 20 minutes…

"Here we are." Haru said turning into an apartment building.

"Um… where are we?" I asked. Kyo had a curious face.

"Just follow moi." Haru smiled.

**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long**

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

We stopped at a door and Haru knocked 20 times. Then the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" asked a slightly femine voice.

"Hey hey hey! What's up what's up what's up?" Haru squealed.

"Ri… Ritsu!" I said shocked.

"Eh? Yuki?… Kyo? What are you two doing here?"

"Why are we at RITSU's house!" Kyo asked.

"Just chillin. Come inside." Haru said.

"Um… excuse me. I haven't properly invited you in yet, so…"

"What's that? You hurt my feelings Ri…" Haru made a sad puppy face.

"I'm so sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Good, then its settled. Get in here you two." Haru pointed at us.

Inside…

"Er… nice place, Ritsu." I said looking around at the dark apartment. "But why are the window shades closed?"

Ritsu looked pale and scared. "Those kids…"

"Huh?" said Kyo.

"These kids… come and knock on my door… and when I check… they're gone."

"Oh…" the three of us said.

"Why are we here?" Kyo whispered in my ear. I blushed and shrugged.

_Why did I just blush?_

"Hey, you two. Stop snogging and sit down."

"Haru, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see…" Haru looked over to Ritsu. "Ritsu, you got the stuff?"

"Um… yes. But I shouldn't…" Ritsu stammered.

"Hey! It's my money that paid for it, ya know!"

"Oh… yes, but… it's not right."

"Just get it…" Haru sighed, seemingly annoyed.

"Haru. It better not be alcohol." Kyo said.

"Aw, c'mon. Yuki's never been drunk yet. We must break this cycle." Haru said.

"What?" I said.

"Hey! No way are you getting' us drunk!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyon, calm down. You'll scare Ritsu."

"I don't care! Don't tell me to shut up! Yuki doesn't havta do whatever you want!"

_What? Is he… standing up for me?_

"Kyo! It's hardly your concern." I said. If this is some feeble attempt to throw me out of the group and just let the two of them get closer… then forget about it.

"I'm back…" Ritsu staggered. I grabbed a bottle and drank it down. The liquid fumes burned through my throat. I coughed and gagged. How terribly gross. The taste in my mouth feels like it will rot a hole in my jaw.

"Yuki!" Kyo yelled and helped me stand. "What were you thinking you idiot?"

"I don't…" _what's this? This feeling? My body grew warm being so close to Kyo._

"Alright! Go Yuki!" Haru laughed drinking some. "More, more! Drink some more!"

"Stop it! It's not right!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo… you've no right to tell me what to do." I said. He looked shocked.

"I'm telling you! Stop drinking that shit!"

"You dirty little hypocrite."

"What?"

"You got drunk with Haru that time… why cant I? You seemed to have fun. I'm sick of being so… boring!" I yelled. Finally, the truth that I couldn't admit until now, was out.

"Yuki… you're so stupid! How can you think you're bor…" Kyo stopped and grew a deep red.

"See?" I said. I grabbed another bottle and put the disgusting liquid up to my lips.

"No!" Kyo swatted it away and held me in a warm embrace.

"My carpet!" Ritsu screamed.

"LET GO OF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!" I yelled pushing Kyo off me. He wouldnt budge. No matter how hard I'd push. We were stuck like glue.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" I slapped him. Then he slapped me back. "Ky…" wet lips held up my sentence. Kyo's lips. Kyo is kissing me.

"WHOO HOO! GO KYO!" Haru yelled.

"Oh my god! Not in my house!" Ritsu screamed.

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

A/N:

Nyah. Another chapter finished. Finally made some progress:D **  
**


	19. for you

Ok, first of all, id like to apologize to anyone who keeps up with this story... i've been in the worst of writers blocks and i've been very busy. I'm very sorry.

alright now, the reason i'm writing this is because I go at review from some wise ass who wouldn't even put their own email address, much less a real name, on their review...so here is my reply... (You know who you are):

Dear oi oi faggot,

Alright, you should really learn to live WITHOUT ALL THE LABELS. I'm not a label kind of person; I don't smack a fuckin label on someone by their clothes, hobbies, and genres of music they listen to. Lighten up. Kyo and Haru only did what normal teenagers might do to have some fun...

I think people need some serious fucking help if they're into labels. Get to fuckin know a person before you judge them. And what's with the name-calling? Seriously, how old are you?

Oh god, you're like all those fucking morons in my school who label you as "emo" if you're even a little upset. And "scene" (I have no idea what the hell that means). Shit, you're too obsessed with this perfect world where everyone flows in their expectations of themselves. Get over it, man.

Be your own person and not this IMAGE that others make for you.

And what does music have to do with a person? People have different tastes... I love metal but ill also listen to some rap, oldies, and even, though rarely, ill listen to pop. If you only stick with this entire image you miss out on a lot.

I'm writing this, not to publicly embarrass you, but I thought one of us should be the mature one here. If a simple story on insults you so, then something must be wrong. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you crititzed my writing skills (i know i'm not the best) but about a short scene of one chapter?

I hope you learn from this, and if you further attempt to criticize anything, I will be ready.

Have a good day.

-AshesOfTheSage.


	20. again

AGAIN I want to apologize to the readers… but be happy to know, I am going to continue this story soon.

I really didn't want to do this but I have no choice… this person has chosen to further make an ass out of him/her self.

Oi oi faggot,

I really don't want to hear, much less give a damn, about your life. So just shut up. I wish to just ignore you like I probably should, but i'm involved now. And you're bothering me. And your reviews had made no sense to me. What's this about a fire truck and a gazelle? Anyway… about that review a long time ago to someone about where I said something about just because they wear 'punk-rock' clothing does not mean they're "fags" or something… what I meant was just because someone wears make-up or dresses like that doesn't mean they wave the rainbow flag. I simply used the term "punk-rock" to make it more understandable to the person I was talking to. I don't normally use terms that indicate race, creed, sexuality, or how one chooses to dress. Its just plain stupid. As my readers had said, it's just a fanfic! Get over it. I don't use labels in my stories NOR in real life.

And don't harass my readers (especially about grammar). They fuckin rock for sticking up for me and my story. And don't even say "at least I don't need people to stick up for myself" cause you know that's bullshit. It's great that you're trying to teach the youth of this world, but I need no help by you and your melodramatic morals.

And stop with the false accusations. It's immature.

-AOTS


	21. Everybody’s Changing

I'm so sorry people! I've been very busy lately and had lack of computer time so I couldn't write anything… but i'm going to try to get back in the habit of doing these stories and hopefully finishing this one up.

I'm also sorry about my other stories.

And I apologize for the last 2 "chapters" for those who aren't concerned. But don't worry, for I made it so no anonymous readers can submit reviews.

Ok, let's begin…

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

**If you don't like my stories, then don't read them. **Cause I'm sick of your bullshit.

"Everybody's Changing" is © Keane

ENJOY :3

SICK OF SECRETS- ch. 21 (technically 19 but noooo!)

**KYO**

"Oh my god! Not in my house!" Ritsu screamed.

I actually kissed the stupid rat. I can feel him squirming within my embrace. I don't want to let him go. I don't want him to think of himself as boring. And then I heard him let out a tiny moan.

"Let go!" Yuki pushed me to the floor. Then he ran out of the house. I looked at Ritsu who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Then at Haru who seemed to be enjoying himself… or my embarrassing rejection.

**You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why**

I jumped up and ran after Yuki. "Yuki!" I screamed as I saw him running very fastly paced in the direction from which we came from before. I tried to catch up but he was always faster than me. I thought of giving up, letting him get some time to himself, but then he fell to his knees. I ran up to him. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Fuck off." He whispered. His face was hidden under his hair.

"…I… um… what happened back there…" I tried to make sense of the situation without scaring him.

"Just shut up. Don't worry, I get it." He said.

"Huh?"

"Its always going to be you and Haru, isn't it?" he said looking up at me with frantic eyes.

"What are you talking about! That's sick! Like anyone'd want to be with Haru…" what I said was mean, but he had to know that me and Haru were nothing you'd call a couple.

"Then why are you two so close! It makes no sense! You two were always fighting before all this…"

I looked down at him for a minute, trying to understand him, his words.

"Yuki… are you… jealous?"

"… What if I was?" he mumbled.

"pfft! Hahaha!" I bellowed, "hahahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?" Yuki growled.

"'Cause your so stupid!" I laughed. "Jealous of what? Me and that question mark!" Yuki stepped up on his feet and looked down.

"But… why are you so close?"

"I don't know… I guess we just started hanging out more without realizing it. And don't give me that crap!"

"What crap?"

"A while ago! That night when he slept over! Just what were you two doing in your room!"

"Nothing! That's gross, he's Haru!" Yuki yelled. I smirked, because I believed him. I knew now that there was never anything going on between him and Haru. Back then I was just desperate for an answer.

"Then… I guess you can just say we're even…" I said. Yuki gave me a weird look, blushed, and then walked away.

**So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same**

I walked back to Ritsu's place. I hope Haru hadn't drank himself drunk. But at least I think everything's gonna be okay between me and Yuki now… no, wait, I forgot for a sec that I kissed him! Shit, now it's gonna be more awkward.

I went inside; door still opened from when I ran out, and found Haru head first in a couch pillow. "Haru! What's wrong?" I went over to him and shook him. He sniffed and looked up. He had been crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because… you! You, you… BINGHOLE!"

"'binghole'?" I questioned.

"Yea! What's your problem anyway!" he yelled.

"What problem? You're the one with issues." He sat up straight like he had never been crying and looked at me inquisitively.

"Did you do it? Did you confess your love?"

"To Yuki! Hell no!" I shouted.

"Psh… you should have. So we can finally end this ordeal."

"What does THAT mean?" I asked.

"Please, Kyo… we all know how much you love Yuki."

"No I don't…"

"Shut up already." Haru seemed pissed at something. He got up and left.

"Um… I guess… party's over?" Ritsu said. I growled and slammed the door behind me as I left.

**You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right**

After that whole scenario things changed a little. Haru hasn't been bugging me to hang out with him anymore, and Yuki… well… he tried to stay as much away from me as possible. I don't blame him, there's a right for there to be an awkward wall between us right now, after I kissed him.

"Hey Kyo…" Shigure said one night when I was in the kitchen getting a mid-night snack.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Haru? Did you tell him off?" he smirked.

"Shut up. It's not like we were ever friends anyway."

"I suppose not. How is Haru anyway? I haven't really seen him since you-know-what."

"What?" is there something Shigure knows about me and Haru? Did Yuki actually tell him about that time when we were drunk?

"Ya know… the break-up" he said biting into an apple.

"Break-up?" I asked.

**So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same**

"He didn't tell you? About him and Rin?"

"Rin? You mean… they were dating or something?"

"Uh-huh… a while ago, i'm surprised you just found out, they were secretly dating, but somehow Akito found out. Now they're history." He said in an astute tone.

"How long were they going out?"

"Who knows? A long time by the looks of it."

'_Have you ever been in love?'_

Come to think of it. Haru's been a bit weird to me when we were hanging out. He'd ask the weirdest questions…

"Well, they're still friends, right?" Like I really cared, but I was just curious.

"I hope so. But Rin's been in the hospital ever since." The hospital? Oh, that's right, Rin does have a habit of falling deathly sick now and then.

"What is it? Another stomach ache?"

"Kyo… Rin was beaten…" I stood there, shocked. Beaten…?

"Akito, I'm guessing." I sighed.

"Actually no… it was Haru."

**So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same**

A/N:

How long has it been? A year? I'm sorry… but hey, progress is progress! Baby steps!


End file.
